


There’s No Such Thing As Monsters…(Just Ask the Warlock, Vampire, and Werewolf)

by Mistymay6886



Series: Slightly Evil Magnus Verse (Verse 2) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Case Fic, Detective Alec Lightwood, Drama, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn,-feared and respected (mostly feared) by most every being in the supernatural world; and he is more than alright with that.A very long, not entirely pleasant life has taken its toll. He doesn’t have a lot of empathy left. He lives his life for himself.-He has his club, a few close friends, and more admirers, connections, and hangers on than he knows what to do with. He’s one of the most powerful beings in this universe, and he knows it damn good and well. All in all he’s fairly settled with what his life is…Then one day his life takes a turn.Something's killing humans- humans in this world are basically hardwired not to notice the Supernatural elements however they’re not stupid.When people turn up dead they notice, ask questions, may end up noticing  things they shouldn’t.Magnus sets out to figure out whats going on. In his efforts he stumbles into an official investigation and across a serious, suspicious, utterly gorgeous detective…Hmm…Maybe there’s an upside to this whole ‘Investigation’ thing after all…





	1. There’s No Such Thing As Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [There’s No Such Thing As Monsters…(Just Ask the Warlock, Vampire, and Werewolf) (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344238) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> **_ CHAPTER COMPLETE!!! _ **
> 
> Kay, so this is the start of my second Verse. If you read my Psych It’s Magnus’ stories you know that I did a crossover with the Librarians, used the Multiverse to fix the plot and my mind kinda ran away with it. I’m actually going to be writing 10 Verses’ altogether. This is the second verse…
> 
> It takes place about 5 years **_before_** the crossover with the Librarians- When Magnus and Alec first meet.  This verse will be the closest to the actual Shadowhunters world, most of the supernatural beings will be what they are in the show, however I’m not actually going to have ‘Shadowhunters’ like in the show…I have something else in mind. _Most_ of the characters that are Shadowhunters in the series will be human.
> 
> **Characters-**
> 
> **Magnus** \- High Warlock Of Brooklyn
> 
> **Alec** \- Head Detective Brooklyn PD
> 
> **Simon** \- Junior Detective, Alec’s partner
> 
> **Raphael** \- Vampire, Leader of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan
> 
> **Luke** \- Chief of Brooklyn PD/Alpha Werewolf
> 
> So in this series I’m basically just throwing a bunch of stuff together and seeing what works. The characters are ‘this universes’ version of my characters from the Psych! It’s Magnus Verse so the personalities will probably be closer to that than in the show (I had originally planned to keep them really close to the shows personalities, but over the series they kind of developed on their own and now they (Especially Simon And Raphael) are kind of unique- I really love them so that’s where I’m kinda starting with these ones.
> 
>   **Background** -As I said I’m not going to have ‘Shadowhunters’ in this verse. Instead I want to use a lot of the elements from the show Grimm- Most humans Can’t see Supernaturals unless the being actually WANTS to be seen, but there are some humans who can…generally these humans are greatly feared as they tend to see it as their mission to ‘protect’ humans from the ‘others’- (In this case ‘protect the humans’ translates to ‘kill anything not 100% human’) and since Supernaturals can’t tell them from regular humans they get pretty jumpy when there’s chatter about one in the area-
> 
> I didn’t want to use the term ‘Grimm’ as I’m just taking some of the elements then just going on my own. I’ve decided to use **_Gwir-dyst-_** Which is ‘True-Witness’ in Welsh as what these humans are called. I think for this I might mix in some of the Shadowhunter qualities, some of the Grimm stuff and probably a few other things too.
> 
> This series will probably be darker than the other one…but I’m still not big on super gory or depressing so don’t worry too much…
> 
> _Okay so I think that’s enough of me yammering, you all ready? Let’s see how this one goes…_

#  _ _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

Alec shook his head, pulling the collar of the black turtle neck the victim was wearing up, turning away from the body nodding faintly to his partner.

 

“Yeah, we have another one.”

 

Simon sighed, shoulders slumping a bit,

 

“Damnit…I was really hoping you weren’t going to say that.”

 

Alec gave a slight nod. He understood the younger detective’s hesitation. This was the fifth body in two weeks. The bodies were found all around the city...which, it’s Brooklyn, it’s a rough place, not exactly unheard of- but these are different.

 

All five victims were eerily similar. Two Men and three women. All in their late-twenties to early thirties, with dark hair and light eyes, in excellent shape. They are even dressed fairly similar- all in black and leather with heavy duty combat type boots. All found in alleys, generally within stumbling distance of a bar or club, set up against the wall. To passersby they look as if they’re just resting, had too much to drink or the like. As if they’ll just stand back up and continue on at any moment. It’s not that uncommon of a sight in a bustling, overcrowded city. Most barely even spared a glance.

 

Just someone who had a bit too much and was getting some fresh air to sober up…

 

At least that’s what it seems like…

 

Until you notice the symbols.

 

On their arms, necks, chests…they are covered in bizarre, black and red markings. They are very unusual. The precinct looked into them. Apparently they’re Enochian the ‘language of the angels’. At first glance they seem like tattoos, but on closer examination they are in actuality seared into the skin like brands.

 

They’ve never seen anything like it.

 

But that’s not what killed them…

 

_At least they don’t **think** that is what killed them…_

_Really they have no idea what the hell did._

The Medical Examiner’s stumped. She posited that they could have died from the shock of however the markings were created, as they were fresh, and it appears all of them were done at once, but there’s nothing to confirm it.

 

Other than the marks they seem like they should be perfectly healthy-

 

_Hell, better than healthy-_

 

They all appear to be in near peak physical shape. There was a fitness model, a martial Arts instructor, a boxer, a physical trainer, and a stunt man. None of them should have been easy to take down; they weren’t easy marks by any means. All of them knew how to defend themselves. Even the fitness model regularly volunteered teaching a self defense class.

 

Yet none of the bodies show any defensive marks; no bruises, no scrapes, nothing.

 

Alec sighed again,

 

“I just don’t get this; why isn’t there any evidence of a fight? Why is there no evidence of any kind of struggle? None of them put up any resistance. There’s no markings indicating they were restrained, no traces of drugs or sedatives, not even alcohol…nothing.

 

How could someone do this without them so much as reacting? And how are all the marks seemingly done at the same time?”

 

Simon shrugged, shaking his head faintly,

 

“I don’t know…maybe it’s a group doing it? They’re out numbered?”

 

“Yeah…but even so, if someone is trying to brand you, you’re gonna fight back, even if you don’t stand a chance. You’re not just going to set there and take it.”

 

“Unless it was voluntary.” Simon muttered, almost to his self.

 

Alec nearly startled, raising his eyebrow suspiciously at the younger detective,

 

Simon quirked his eyebrow right back,

 

 _“What?_ It’s not like it’s the craziest thing for people to be into, there’s WAY weirder things than branding…

 

 Just go online of you don’t believe me.”

 

Alec blinked a couple times

 

“Stay away from my computer…”

 

Simon huffed, rolling his eyes slightly,

 

“I was researching! And like you’ve never got bored and clicked on a few random links, ending up somewhere crazy.”

 

“I’m changing my password when we get back to the precinct.”

 

Simon raised his eyebrow,

 

“So instead of Max’s birthday it’ll be Izzy’s?”

 

“No.” he grumbled, shaking his head, getting back to the case.

 

“And anyways let’s say they did get the marks willingly…so what killed them?”

 

Simon shrugged.

 

 “Maybe they had a bad reaction to whatever was used to create the marks? Izzy said it looks like they were all made at the same time. If that’s the case they could have had like an allergic reaction or something to whatever was used to create the brands. Izzy couldn’t say for sure if they were caused by an actual hot iron kinda brand or some type of chemical, as they had traces of both.”

 

Alec gave a considering nod, stepping aside for one of the CSI techs. The scene was swarming, everyone was getting heat to solve this; even the slightest hint a case might be connected and it was all hands on deck.

 

“Yeah, that might track…if they had any indicators of an allergy. But I guess if we don’t know what’s used, we don’t know what reaction it can cause.”

 

Simon swallowed nervously,

 

“So, if that’s what it is, do you think we’re looking at some kind of cult or something? I mean, the similar dress, seemingly ritualistic markings in a dead language…sounds pretty cult-y to me.” Simon asked, glancing somewhat worriedly over at his partner.

 

Alec sighed, shaking his head,

 

“Damn…I really hope that’s not the case. People are already going nuts with this; if it turns out to be some kind of cult ritual kinda thing it’s gonna get _way_ worse before it gets better.

 

The public’s already beginning to panic. The tip line is being flooded with information, but none of its good. Too many tips are actually worse than none. People are calling in suspects left, right and center, but nothing is panning out. Most of the tips boil down to a cranky neighbor, the odd guy who walks his cat, more than a few bitter exes and good old fashioned bigoted idiocy.

 

We’ve even got a few claiming there’s Vampires, witches, or a demon behind it, and reports of werewolves in central park…

 

It really is insane.

 

People are already losing it on this- throw in a cult aspect? Oh man, the crazy calls will skyrocket.”

 

Simon huffed out a mirthless laugh, shaking his head,

 

“Seriously? Vampires, witches, demons and werewolves? THAT’S our suspect pool?

 

I don’t think I’m trained for that.”

 

Alec chuckles, raising his eyebrow,

 

“What, you missed the day they covered ‘Movie Monsters As Suspects’ in academy?”

 

Simon nodded

 

“Yup, must have been the same day as Comic Con…

 

Had to prioritize.

 

On the plus side, if it turns out the suspect is a quirky dude in a bow tie and a blue police box, I totally got it covered.”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“Good to know. Well, assuming our suspect is in fact NOT a Halloween staple, or time traveling alien doctor, we should probably take a closer look at the cult thing…”

 

Simon tilted his head consideringly,

 

“You know…the reports might not be too crazy after all…”

 

Alec looked over at him once more in confusion,

 

“You’re not actually suggesting it’s some crazy supernatural boogeyman killing these people, are you? If so I think you need to cut down on the Scifi/Fantasy shows.”

 

He shook his head

 

“No I’m not saying that… ** _I_** don’t believe in those things, but our suspect just might. Think about it. Enochian is ‘the language of Angels’… maybe the marks were a kind of protection from things that are **_not_** angelic- demons, vampires and such.

 

 If they believed in those things it’d stand to reason they’d want to protect themselves from them- believing in Angelic symbols doesn’t seem so farfetched if you believe in the other things.

 

It’s something to look into at least.”

 

Alec sighed, nodding faintly,

 

“That’s true; plus ‘angelic protection allergy’ sounds a hell of a lot better than ‘supernatural branding cult.’”

 

Simon nodded quickly, looking once more around the scene, watching the coroner beginning to collect the body.

 

“I just hope we get this solved before anyone else dies- five bodies is more than enough.”

 

Alec huffs,

 

“ ** _One_** is more than enough.”

 

Simon nods in agreement, falling in beside his partner, making their way back to the car.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“-And I heard they found another! I’m telling you, something crazy is going on. Why just the other day I a- Oh, hello Magnus how are you? You’re usual?” the pretty barista said, turning as the other customer made their way to the door.

 

“Hello Astrid. Yes darling, that would be lovely.” He said smiling, tilting his head curiously,

 

“So what is going on?” he asked, paying for his drink and scooting down the counter to wait.

 

She moved over as well, quickly beginning the familiar order, before glancing over at him, tucking a lock of lilac colored hair behind her ear.

 

“Haven’t you heard? There’s some crazy killer running the streets! I heard someone say that the bodies were drained of blood or something…it’s SO creepy.

 

Tristan swears it’s some kind of monster!”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow,

 

“Now sweetheart, you are far too intelligent to believe something so absurd.”

 

She shrugged faintly, shaking her head a bit.

 

“I don’t know…seems pretty far out, but this is really freaky. And there’s already been four reported and my friend Alexia works the intake desk at the morgue and she said they got another in today, said it’s like some kind of ritual or something- creepy markings and symbols, the whole nine yards.

 

Tommy said it seems like a demon or vampire or spell kind of thing.”

 

Magnus chuckled,

 

“Sweetheart, I think Tommy’s binge watched Buffy and Supernatural one too many times.”

 

She gave a noncommittal nod,

 

“Well…yeah, that’s true, but doesn’t mean he’s totally off the mark. It’s really weird. Then there are those reports of huge dogs running wild in the park and people hearing howling…

 

I’m telling you Magnus- something’s going on.” She startles, glancing over sheepishly,

 

“Oh uh… don’t tell anyone what Lexi said, it’s not supposed to be released to the public yet and I don’t want her fired.” She asked hopefully, handing him his drink, blushing faintly.  


He gave the girl a dismissive wave and reassuring nod,

 

“Secret’s safe with me dear. But I’m sure there’s a logical explanation. It will probably come down to your normal, run of the mill, psychopath.”

 

She rolled her eyes faintly,

 

“And that’s better?”

 

He shrugged,

 

“Sounds better than New York being overrun with Vampires, demons, werewolves and Warlocks at least.”

 

She nodded,

 

“True…Just be careful, okay? I mean, I drive home and always have someone closing with me but you come and go at your club at all hours of the night by yourself. I’d just really hate for something to happen to you.”

 

He chuckled,

 

“Sweetheart, don’t worry about me, I’m tougher than I look.” He finished with a cheeky wink

 

She laughed, nodding, giving a faint wave before turning to the next costumer in line.

 

“Oh hey Bryce, did y…”

 

Magnus slipped out of the coffee shop making his way down the bustling street, back towards his place.

 

_Hmm…Astrid was always a chatterbox, but she’d never been one he’d call naive._

 

 She generally had a good head on her shoulders. That was the fifteenth person he’d heard talking about the killings today, and the sixth that’d mentioned some kind of supernatural tie-ins…that really wasn’t good.

 

If humans are beginning to notice the supernatural world something is definitely wrong. Generally humans of this world are all but hardwired to overlook the supernatural- a kind of coping mechanism for otherwise normal humans living in a world immersed in magic and the supernatural.

 

It really is for the best- he’s been around long enough- he’s seen what happens when humans realize they are not necessarily the most powerful beings around…

 

He’s old enough to remember a time when ‘witch hunt’ wasn’t merely a euphuism.

 

It’s not at that point yet, but if this is not dealt with soon it very well could get there.

 

_He really would rather stay out of it, but if it keeps going like this, he may have to get involved. He r-_

 

His thoughts are cut off by his phone chiming, he instantly smiles,

 

That’s Clarissa’s ring.

 

He lifted it to his ear, cheerfully answering the call,

 

“Hello Biscuit.”

 

“H-hey Mags…”

 

He stops cold, grip on the phone tightening.

 

“Clarissa, what’s wrong, are you okay?”

 

He hears a faint sniffling and her voice catch a bit.

 

“Yeah…I’m okay…but my shop isn’t.”

 

Magnus’s heart sinks,

 

“Sweetheart w-”

 

“Mags…someone broke in and smashed everything…it’s all ruined. They didn’t even take anything, just destroyed it all…

 

W-why would someone do this?”

 

He looked around, finding an out of the way place, ducking into a narrow alleyway, checking to be sure the coast is clear.

 

 “I don’t know, but I damn sure am going to find out. I’m on my way sweetheart, be there in a moment.”

 

“Thanks Mags.” She said softly, the line clicking off.

 

He raises his hand, making a few quick graceful gestures, summoning a brilliant violet portal,

 

_Okay…he doesn’t usually get involved in things that don’t directly affect him, but Clary’s shop was everything to her. The young warlock poured everything she had into it…_

He didn’t know who did this- it could be a coincidence, just a random brake in, teen idiots or the like. It could be a human panicking because of the ‘freaky occult stuff’ and thinking it had something to do with the killings, or another supernatural, angry at her for ‘flaunting’ magic around humans…

 

_He didn’t know, he didn’t care._

 

He took a deep breath, pulling his magic back, the electric violet no longer crackling over his arms, pulls back until it’s just a dull little buzz against his skin, no longer visible. The light of the portal catches, reflecting, illuminating his brilliant gold eyes, slit pupils narrowing to near nothing in the bright shimmering light,

 

_Whoever did this is going to regret the day they ever so much as set foot in ‘Wiccan Wishes’._

He leaps through, the portal closing instantly, Alley once more swallowed up in near oppressive darkness.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so, I’m gonna update this the same way I did the Psych Verse’
> 
> A part of a chapter at a time- Sorry but that just works best for me and I don’t rush through the next part in an effort to get it up, so I actually post more often.
> 
> Hey how about that? Both parts in one day! Yay!
> 
> I know Magnus’s is a bit random but it’ll all connect, don’t worry…
> 
> So what do you think about Clary being a warlock too? ( I thought it’d be a kinda fun twist)
> 
> _Anyways, what do you think so far?_
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Wiccan Wishes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus goes to check on Clary. Alec and Simon have a meeting with the chief.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

Magnus landed agilely just outside the shimmering portal, closing it with a quick snap of his fingers. Clary was to him instantly, hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a slight kiss to her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry biscuit.” He said gently,

 

“We’ll f-”

 

He trailed off, glancing up.

 

_Oh…_

_When Clary had said someone had thrashed the place…h-he wasn’t expecting this._

It hurt him to see so much destruction in something that was always so beautiful.

 

‘Wiccan Wishes’ was easily one of his favorite places in the city; the entire place always filled with light, color, enchantment and positivity.

 

The walls were absolutely covered with Clary’s beautiful artwork interspersed with dream catchers and various tapestries. Crystals hung everywhere, catching in the light, shimmering and sparkling, sending brilliant rainbows flitting about like tiny fairies. Colorful crystals, carvings, statues, and talismans covered every surface.

 

Various wind chimes hung throughout the store, set to catch in the slightest breeze from the open door.

 

The entire shop always had a warm, invitingly spicy scent thanks to the apothecary area, filled near to bursting with dried and fresh herbs, all sorted and cataloged, labeled carefully in Clary’s careful script.

 

The heart of the shop was the jewelry section, two glass showcases and several stands and holders covered in beautiful, glittering items. Gemstones, crystals and various power symbols from around the world mixed with precious metals and natural elements, every last bit painstakingly handmade by the young warlock.

 

In many ways Magnus felt the shop was an extension of her- a glimpse into her heart; all warm, bright, powerful, chaotic and beautiful…

 

It was everything to her.

 

In many ways it WAS her…

 

You could see her in every part of this place…

 

Now it was all but destroyed.

 

Everything was broken; there was shattered glass everywhere. The crystals, pottery, everything was absolutely obliterated, as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to them. The cases where smashed, contents strewn about, broken and crushed.

 

Anything hanging up seemed to have been pulled down, stomped on. There were slashes going through much of the canvas and tapestries on the walls. Someone had taken spray paint covering them in ugly, angry black marks and vicious slurs.

 

Magnus felt his power surging up, the familiar crackle traveling up his arms flickering and snapping.

 

_Oh…when he found out who did this they were going t-…_

“Umm…M-Mag’s? You’re kind of sparking.” Clary said, now standing a bit away, looking him over worriedly,

 

He took a deep breath, pulling back, regaining control, before shifting his focus back to the young warlock, he shook his head.

 

“Sorry darling…this…it is far worse than I expected.” He moved closer, looking he over in concern,

 

“Are you sure you are alright sweetheart?”

 

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself,

 

“Yeah…I wasn’t here. I closed up about seven yesterday; had some things to do and needed to put some of the final touches on my work for the exhibit next week. I came in today at ten like I always do and it was like this.”

 

She glanced around again,

 

“I…sorry, I probably shouldn’t have called you; I just freaked out when I saw this. I can handle it…”

 

He shook his head quickly,

 

“Sweetheart, of course you should have called me! You’re not dealing with this on your own.”

 

She sighed,

 

“Mag’s, I checked for any magic or supernatural signatures. Whoever did this was human, there’s nothing you can do.”

 

He scoffed,

 

“Sweetie there’s _plenty_ I can do.” he gestured faintly, sending brilliant violet blue sparks dancing through the air.

 

She shook her head,

 

“Not without bringing a whole host of problems on yourself. I would never ask you to do that.”

 

“You didn’t ask. And besides, I’ve been around longer than the accords. Rules don’t apply when you’re older than them.”

 

She huffed faintly, giving a slight not quite smile,

 

“I don’t think that’s quite how it works.”

 

He gave a dismissive shrug, and a rather dangerous smirk,

 

“I’d like to see someone tell me otherwise.”

 

She rolled her eyes

 

“ _I’m_ telling you otherwise…

 

Like I said, it was a mistake calling. I just freaked for a minute. It’s easy enough to fix, it was just a shock, seeing it like this, that’s all.”

 

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, her glamour falling, a soft, opalescent shimmer rippling over her skin, catching in the light like the crystals she’s so very fond of. She flicks her hands, a soft golden light forming, her lips move silently, reciting an incantation. She begins with her hands pointed to the floor, slowly bringing them up.

 

The glittering golden light shimmers, sliding over the room, everything it touches righting itself, reforming. Slowly the paint disappears, slashes mend- it’s almost disorienting, like a movie playing in reverse.

 

Finally she takes one more deep breath, opening her bright green eyes, glancing around before settling back on him, giving a slight smile.

 

“See?”

 

He gave a faintly impressed nod. The girl really was gifted. She was barely twenty five; by all logic she shouldn’t be capable of a spell that in-depth for at least another century, but it wasn’t surprising.

 

_After all she had a **fabulous** teacher._

She shrugged,

 

“Sorry to have bothered you. I kinda overreacted. I’ll just board up the windows and take a bit of time off. I can finish my project and then re-open next week. It’ll be fine.” she finished, giving him a slight smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

He tilted his head, squinting,

 

“Sweetheart, what aren’t you telling me?”

 

She shook her head, brushing her hair back, eyes a bit too wide.

 

“Nothing.” She said, far too quickly,

 

He raised his eyebrow,

 

“Biscuit, I have known you for over a decade. I know you better than anyone… _particularly_ when you are trying to keep something from me. Now what is it? Do you know who did this?”

 

She sighed,

 

“No…not for sure…”

 

He just tilted his head, waiting

 

“Okay…so I’ve kinda had a few issues this past week, but nothing like this.”

 

His eyes widened, gaze going sharp,

 

“Issues? What issues?”

 

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself once more,

 

“Angry notes…someone threw a rock through the window… little things, relatively harmless.”

 

 “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

She shook her head,

 

“Because I know how protective you can be and it really wasn’t anything. Just a few people on edge freaking because of these killings.

 

I know you want to protect me, but they’re not bad, just scared…look-” she turned from him, waving her hand, an odd, pale, sickly yellow and orange mist like haze flickering into focus hovering in the room, intermingled in places with a bruised purplish black.

 

 He tilted his head curiously,

 

“What is that?”

 

She shrugged faintly,

 

“A spell I’ve been working on. It allows you to see emotions…kinda like being able to see people auras. It shows the emotional signature left at any given time. This was the one at the time of the break-in.

 

The yellow is fear, orange panic, the purplish color dread. Whoever did this, they weren’t motivated by hate or violence…they’re terrified. These killings have the humans on edge; I can’t blame them for being frightened, and I don’t want you going after humans who just don’t know how to process their fear.”

 

He shook his head,

 

“Regardless of their motives, they attacked your shop-”

 

She sighed, nodding,

 

“Yes, they did…because they are terrified and lashing out at the only connection to the magic/supernatural world they actually see.

 

Mag’s, I know you don’t like staying out of this, and if it was some other warlocks or a Fae or whatever targeting me because of the magic drama that’d be one thing-

 

But these are just normal, powerless, humans.

 

Their scared because they don’t know what’s going on. I’m sure once this gets dealt with it’ll go back to normal. I’ll just try to keep my head down till then; maybe install a security system.

 

It’ll be okay.”

 

He sighed,

 

“Hopefully it will.”

 

She tilted her head in concern,

 

“You don’t think so?”

 

He gave a faint shrug, shaking his head a bit,

 

“I am not sure. You’re right, humans are panicking over this. The more on edge they get the easier it is for them to see us. If this doesn’t get solved soon, I am rather concerned what it will turn into. If they attacked your shop in fear of the magic connection…” he sighed,

 

“I do not like what that could lead to.

 

Humans are beginning to notice the packs, taking notice of howling…no longer so quick to write it off as a dog.

 

What happens if one of these ‘scared defenseless’ humans catches sight of a young warlock, Fae or the like not entirely in control of their powers?

 

The more on edge they are the more they will see.”

 

She shook her head slightly,

 

“T-that…yeah, that’d be really bad. But they’ll figure it out right? I mean Luke’s sharp; if there’s a supernatural connection he’d be on it. I’ve heard a few humans mention it but nothing from any of the others who come in to the shop. I mean yeah, I don’t get much from many warlocks except dirty looks, but with most of the others usually I’m pretty much in the loop.

 

Plus I always watch for anything for dark magic or summoning- I haven’t had anyone buying anything for that in months. Besides, no warlock is going to be stupid enough to pull something like this in your territory.”

 

He smirked, tilting his head consideringly,

 

“That is quite true.”

 

She nodded,

 

“So that means it has to be a human…right? So they’ll solve it and it’ll just blow over.” She finished kind of hopefully,

 

He shrugged,

 

“I don’t know. But whatever this is it needs to be dealt with, sooner rather than later. Perhaps I will go around to a few of the scenes, try to find out what’s going on.

 

 It’s five humans- as a rule unless I had some kind of fondness for one of the victims, or they were a particularly empathetic figure I’d just stay out of something so small. I have far more I could be doing and there are plenty of beings in this city powerful enough to handle it.

 

However, this has gone on a bit too long and is drawing far too much attention for my tastes. In addition, as the attention has now been focused on **_you_** it is high time someone put a stop to it.” He gave her a gentle smile,

 

“Do not worry biscuit; I’ll get this sorted. If it’s humans behind it, I’ll know soon enough.”

 

She raised her eyebrow, censoring, he rolled his eyes, giving an exaggerated huff, putting his hands up placatingly,

 

“I know, I know _‘don’t hurt them; they’re defenseless,’_ blah, blah blah…

 

I’ll just give Luke their names and let him follow the proper channels…”pausing he tilted his head, giving a sharp smirk, eyes glinting dangerously, a flicker of magic sparking in his palm, snaking around his hand, licking at the air like a violet flame,

 

“And if it is not a human…well then…this might be a whole lot more fun.”

 

She snorted, shaking her head a bit,

 

“Goddess…when you do that I always expect to see lightning or hear a thunder clap…

 

You are SO melodramatic.”

 

He gave a playfully flourishing dramatic bow, followed by an impish wink,

 

“All part of my charm.”

 

“A _really_ small part…” she muttered

 

He chuckled, before sobering faintly, giving her a reassuring smile. He reached over, slipping his arm around her shoulders, squeezing faintly,

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart; I’ll make sure everything is alright.”

 

She gave a soft smile, slipping her arm around him too,

 

“You always do.”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“-yes Ma’am, we are doing everything we can...” Luke glanced up, waiving the two detectives into his office, nodding faintly,

 

“Yes, of course; we’ll keep you updated, as soon as we get anything I’ll let you know.

 

Okay…thank you.” he hung up the phone, shaking his head,

 

Alec winced slightly, pointing towards the phone,

 

“The Mayor’s office again?”

 

Luke nodded

 

“Yeah; third call today and it’s not even noon. People are losing their damn minds over this. Please tell me you have some good news for me?”

 

Alec sighed, shaking his head,

 

“Afraid not…it’s definitely part of the pattern- same physical type, similar clothing, Enochian brands…it’s another one, no question.”

 

“Damnit…”

 

“That’s what I said.” Simon muttered slumping a bit against the door,

 

Luke leaned forward,

 

“Do you guys have anything more to work with…any kind of connection?”

 

“No…not really. Izzy’s doing the autopsy now, but her prelim showed exactly what the others did- which is basically nothing.

 

An otherwise healthy thirty year old in near peak physical condition, no traces of any drug, toxin or alcohol, no sign as to how they died except for being covered in odd, seemingly simultaneous brands.

 

We really don’t know…” he paused, glancing over at Simon,

 

“Well. We have been considering this possibly being some manner of cult type practice.”

 

Luke sighed, rubbing at his temple,

 

“That…that really isn’t going to help with the crazy calls…”

 

Alec nodded

 

“Yeah, kinda figured that…still coming I take it?”

 

“Oh yeah; last one said it’s her neighbor. Lady swore he was in fact a goblin. Says she knows it’s him cause he was out every night the killings happened and he always wears leather, black and combat boots.”

 

Simon blinked,

 

“Oookay, well, forgetting the whole ‘gremlin’ thing, it might be something to look into.”

 

Luke shook his head,

 

“Goblin- and no, it’s not. He was out those nights- he’s out **_every_** night; he works as a bartender at a club - apparently the black and leather and such is basically his uniform.”

 

“Ah…”

 

Luke nodded faintly,

 

“Yup…so you guys are thinking cult?”

 

Alec and Simon nod,

 

“It does make sense. And Simon pointed out that maybe the reason we don’t see any defensive marks on the victims is that, for whatever reason, the marks where done voluntarily.

 

We’re kinda theorizing they were supposed to be a kind of protection.”

 

Luke tilted his head, glancing over at the younger detective.

 

“Protection?”

 

Simon nodded quickly, blushing faintly,

 

“Well, yeah…I mean, all this talk going around about Vampires, werewolves and such: the symbols are supposed to be ‘angelic’ maybe they were to protect whoever had them from things that are NOT, you know?”

 

He gave a thoughtful nod,

 

“Hmm…death by protection symbols… gotta say, I’ve heard some pretty odd things but that’s a first. Okay well it’s not exactly ideal, but sounds better than a lot of the other theories. Can you look into that a bit more? See if you can find anything else involving protection symbols, or this Enochian language at all for that matter.

 

 It’s a possible lead if anything.”

 

Simon gave a quick, excited nod,

 

“Yeah, absolutely, no problem, I’ll get right on it.” he finished, giving the chief a bright smile,

 

Alec nodded, smiling faintly over to his partner before a sudden idea occurred to him. He paused, tilting his head curiously,

 

“Huh…”

 

“What?” Luke asked

 

Alec shrugged

 

“What you said about the gremlin guys ‘uniform’.”

 

“Goblin, but what about it?”

 

“Well… Okay, so one of our connections is that their dress is so similar, right?”

 

Luke nodded

 

“Yeah…what about it?”

 

Alec shrugged,

 

“Well, I mean, it’s not like they’re wearing the exact same thing; just black, leather and combat boots…that’s practically the dress code for some places around here.

 

Maybe they just hang out in the same kinda places. They were all found fairly close to bars and clubs. Perhaps that’s just how they dressed to go out? Which would mean we may have read this wrong-maybe that’s not a factor after all. Maybe the killer just hangs out in the same type of bar or club?”

 

Luke gave a considering nod,

 

“So if that’s the case, maybe the clothes weren’t so much part of choosing them, but a clue as to _where_ he was choosing them?

 

That could work…”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“While Simon’s going over the files I’ll go back to all the scenes, see which bars or clubs are close by that attract that type of clientele.”

 

Simon gave a slight snort,

 

“Wait; YOU are going to go clubbing?”

 

Luke coughed trying unsuccessfully to cover a laugh,

 

Alec shook his head quickly,

 

“Uh no. I’m going to _investigate_ \- there will be no clubbing.”

 

Simon smirked, glancing over at Luke,

 

“I don’t know…maybe we need to do an undercover type thing- stake out a few of these places…

 

Think you could totally pull the look off.

 

What do you think, chief?”

 

Luke chuckled, raising his eyebrow,

 

“I don’t know; might be a good idea...what do you think, Alec?”

 

Alec gave a sarcastic, deadpan look,

 

“I think you have a better chance of playing a game of fetch with the werewolves in Central Park than of me parading around in clubware.”

 

Luke gave a surprised, choking laugh,

 

“Umm, yeah…w-well…in any case, it sounds like you have some other avenues to pursue, I’ll let you get back to it.” he said when he got his laughter in check…

 

_Alec really didn’t think it was that funny, but he’d known Luke for seven years; he always did have a kind of odd sense of humor._

The phone rang, Luke sighed, waving them off, sending a slightly grateful smile their way,

 

“Go on, find me something to get these politicians and the public off my back…”on the desk his cell phone began to ring as well,

 

“ ** _Soon_**. Please.” He sighed, reaching over picking up the cell phone first,

 

“Hello Senator Ramsey…”

#   _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooHoo! Another full chapter up!
> 
>  
> 
> I know Clary’s was a bit wishy-washy but I didn’t want it to just be Magnus swoops in and fixes everything. I like her being able to reason with him- figure she’s one of the few people who can.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I needed a warlock mark for her but didn’t know what to do…this just seemed to kind of fit to me.
> 
>  
> 
> I think I’m really gonna like her- FYI if you didn’t read my other series, I really don’t do a lot of straight characters so, you know- sorry, not sorry…
> 
>  
> 
> All my pairings will be the same as in my other series- it’ll be like that throughout all my universes.
> 
>  
> 
> So this series WILL have Clizzy- and I think it’s gonna come up fairly quick in this series.
> 
>  
> 
> And I realize the second part was a bit short, but I really want to get the story moving- next chapter Magnus and Alec meet…
> 
>  
> 
> So I wanted to kinda move along through this one…
> 
> Even so I still like this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> _What do you guys think?_


	3. More Than Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Magnus goes to one of the crime scenes to investigate and finds something VERY interesting- _oh, also some evidence…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so…it seems when I need a name for something new or what have you I have an affinity for using Welsh Translations-
> 
> I hope this isn’t confusing for anyone who actually speaks it... it’s just seems to fit best.
> 
> The words look different enough to where it’s not immediately obvious what they are, but most of them look like something I could attempt to pronounce (Probably quite badly, but still…)
> 
> In any case I think anytime I need something named (a spell, language, new creature (like **_Gwir-dyst_** for the humans that can see Supernaturals) and so on It’ll just be a Welsh translation of something that seems to fit.
> 
> Also with this, fair warning- I do NOT know the language- I’m bouncing between google translate and the translator on Microsoft word, so if something isn’t quite right I apologize-
> 
> My translation is only as good as the software I’m using…
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyways…onto the story_
> 
>  

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_This really isn’t good…_

Magnus flicked his wrist, again trying to get the scene to play, but all it showed was a hazy blackish red fog. No matter what he tried he couldn’t get a clear picture.

 

Something was intentionally blocking the magic…

 

_But that shouldn’t be possible…_

Not with him.

 

He tried once more, attempting to rotate the image, manipulate it in such a way to make the fog dissipate…but every attempt got the same result.

 

Finally he huffed, waving his hands erratically through the picture in frustration.

 

_Ugh...he was so hoping this would be an easy fix._

 

Just some human with issues who’d seen one too many fantasy shows, a supernatural stepping out of place, greedy for more power than they naturally possessed...

 

Simple, straightforward, idiocy.

_But this?_

_This is different._

 

In order to block his powers there has to be a significant amount of magic in play…

 

Dark magic.

 

He can feel it, almost smell it, hovering in the air like the faint wisp of perfume. It’s stronger here than the other scenes. Magnus doesn’t know if that’s because the scene is fresher or if the being is gaining more power, though he’d wager it’s a combination of both.

 

He closed his eyes, tilting his head, tuning into his other senses; trying to identify the source of the magic.

 

_There it is…_

He can feel the traces of the power.

 

 It’s heavy, an almost oppressive feeling…

 

Full of fear, anger and pain, so cold it almost burns…

 

It’s old, ancient magic, oddly familiar…

 

Demonic.

 

His eyes pop open, he gasps slightly.

 

A demon.

 

_Oh, that’s really not good._

A rogue demon is a definite concern.

 

Lesser demons were generally of no consequence; their powers were formidable, but really nothing worse than that of a Fae or warlock. They generally coexisted with the other Supernaturals quite well; had for near five centuries, since the beginning of the accords.

 

_Only, this one…it didn’t feel right._

He should have been able to see through the spell. The fact that he couldn’t means the demon was far more powerful than the standard. Even if it was the killings boosting its strength he should have been able to see through…there’s something else in play here, and he really doesn’t like it.

 

He needs to find out more, and if he can’t do it with his usual wave of a hand, flick of a wrist…

 

_Well…He’d just have to take a different route._

 

He takes another deep breath, rolling his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he quietly begins reciting a spell in an ancient, long forgotten language. Magnus feels the familiar spark of his powers surging up, feels it trail up his arms, licking at the air like flames, feels the crackle of the energy swirling around him.

 

He opens his eyes, blinking, the spell beginning. The colors of the alley dissipate, replaced by various shades of grey. The sounds of the bustling city fade to no more than a whisper. He blinks once more, a few spots changing, shimmering into focus, a bright, electric red aura radiating from them.

 

The traces of demonic magic.

 

Slowly Magnus scans the alley, taking in the scene.  

 

His eye is first caught by the largest mark, clearly where the body was placed. He could see the outline, a brilliant red aura, shimmering like an after image in the wake of a camera flash. Moving closer he sees that there is in fact more to it.

 

Within the outline, where the victims back was against the wall, he can see faint markings. Looking closer it’s words…

 

His breath catches.

 

_Iaith-wrth._

It’s been centuries since he’s seen this language. Long before the accords; it was all but dead when he was a child. He hadn’t even seen it save for in his lessons, and even then it was just because his teacher had an affinity for obscure linguistics and a determination to instill it in Magnus.

 

This is truly concerning. Iaith-wrth hasn’t been spoken for nearly two millennia; it’s a language of the old ones, unknown to humans… unknown to all but the most ancient, most powerful of beings. The words hold a great deal of power. Remarkably strong for spell casting, but the power comes with a heavy price. They have very dark energy; their powers tied directly to the Calon tywyll, the realm Demons originated in- what humans commonly refer to as hell.

 

The human world was protected from Calon tywyll, separated long ago. Nothing from that side could get through, not without help from someone on this plane to reopen the door.

 

_Though, now it seems something there just may have it._

He stands back up, moving down the wall going over to examine a small red smudge. Glancing around, catching sight of four more marks inconspicuously placed on all three walls, as well as one on a rock, just at the mouth of the alleyway…

 

Magnus sighs,

 

_The victim never stood a chance._

They’re enchantment runes. Small, barely an inch long, they look like little more than a small semicircle with a dot on either side. They’re completely innocuous looking; just the faintest bit of a different color from the brick walls themselves, nearly imperceptible unless you know they’re there.

 

The moment the victim stepped foot in the Alleyway, crossed the threshold of the first mark, their fate was sealed. They would have been unable to do much anything else but follow whatever commands the being that created the marks gave.

 

_Hmm…_

_That’s odd…_

He moves over to one of the marks on the left side, nearest the mouth of the alley. The red aura is faint on them, far lighter than that on the body imprint. Leaning close, reaching over, lightly tracing the mark with his finger. He can feel the demonic energy in the symbols, but it’s different…

 

It’s almost like…

 

_Oh…_

It’s not working alone. There’s a human working with it.

 

_Hmm…_

_Now why would a h-_

 

“Hey! This is a crime scene.”

 

Magnus jumps faintly, blinking, shaking his head, clearing the spell. The colors of the alleyway and cacophony of sounds leaping back into sudden, glaring clarity, seemingly so much brighter and louder than normal.

 

_God, that’s why he didn’t use this spell…_

_Coming out of it’s like a hangover mixed with a migraine…_

“What do you think you’re doing here? Step away from the wall and turn around.” A deep, authoritative voice demands, FAR too loudly,

 

_Who the hell did this guy think he was?_

_No one spoke to him like that_

_He didn’t take **commands**_

_He’s The High Warlock of Brooklyn, not some damn genie,_

 “I’m doing whatever the hell I want you insolent little s-” Magnus began, whirling to face the irate voice, ready to tear into them before stopping mid sentence.

 

**_Wow…_ **

****

“Detective Lightwood, BPD. Keep your hands where I can see them.” The man orders, quickly showing a badge.

 

_Okay...suddenly ‘orders’ don’t seem too bad…_

_Also, at the normal volume that whole ‘deep commanding, authoritative’ voice thing was sexy as hell…_

_Which fit the man currently standing in front of Magnus quite well …_

_Mmm…_

Black, slightly messy hair that fell a little into his stunningly beautiful light greenish hazel eyes.

 

_Hmm…he’s always had a weakness for that combo…_

 

The man is tall, well over six feet, broad shoulders and what looked like a gorgeous body, covered in a truly unfortunate cheap, ill fitting suit _\- As if he needed more incentive to get this guy out of his clothes…_

 

He’s standing at the mouth of the alley, just a few feet from Magnus, one hand at his hip, near his weapon, looking Magnus over calculatingly.

 

Magnus gives a flirtatious smile, leaning a bit against the wall, eyes blatantly sliding from the detectives face all the way down, then back up his body,

 

“Yes sir, _Detective_.” he purrs, meeting his gaze with a bold smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

The pretty detectives’ eyes widen faintly in surprise, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks before he’s able to school his features back into the stern ‘detective’ look…

 

“W-ahem…who are you? Do you have identification?” he asks- trying for the demanding tone again, but missing slightly.

 

Magnus nods, perking up, getting an impish smile, moving slowly, raising his hands a little,

 

“Yes I do…left front pocket.”

 

The detective huffed, gesturing faintly,

 

“Well, get it out.”

 

Magnus shook his head faintly, flickering his fingers, holding his hands a bit higher.

 

“But darling, you _just_ told me to keep my hands where you could see them. I cannot very well do both. You are quite confusing…perhaps you should just retrieve it yourself?”

 

The detective blinked a few times disbelievingly,

 

“Seriously?”

 

_Oh…Magnus liked this one…_

 

He smiled invitingly,

 

“Sweetheart, I am more than willing to follow every last directive you wish to give me…but you really must be clear with what you desire.”

 

The detective sputtered, cheeks coloring brightly

 

“I-w…that’s…just get your I.D. out.”

 

Magnus pouted,

 

“Well that’s not nearly as fun.”

 

Detective Lightwood rolled his eyes,

 

“It’s an alleyway behind a bar; it’s not supposed to be fun.”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“It could be if you’d just play along.” He grumbled, reaching into his right back pocket, materializing his wallet, holding it out to the detective.

 

Detective Lightwoods eyebrows went up,

 

“Thought you said left front pocket?”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

 

“I know what I said… it would have been **_far_** more fun my way.”

 

The detective gave a surprised bark of a laugh, shaking his head faintly before opening the wallet, looking over the I.D. perusing one of his cards from Club Pandemonium.

 

“Magnus Bane?”

 

“The one and only…At your service darling.” he offered with a flourish, moving a bit closer,

 

“And what can I call you?”

 

He shook his head, giving a slight laugh,

 

“We’ll just stick with Detective Lightwood.”

 

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes,

 

“Oh, well that simply will not do; far too long…I’m sure I can think of something shorter.” He paused, tilting his head

 

“How about Sexy?”

 

The detective blushed brilliantly,

 

“No.”

 

“Hot Stuff?”

 

 _“Will you stop!?”_ blushing brighter,

 

Magnus smirked,

 

“Not a chance gorgeous.

 

 How about sweetc-”

 

“Oh, for g-

 

It’s **_Alec_** , alright, happy?”

 

Magnus gave a triumphant smile,

 

“Very.”

 

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes, shaking his head,

 

“Okay, now that we have that out of the way, what are you doing here…this is a crime scene.”

 

Magnus tilted his head curiously,

 

“Is it now?”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow,

 

“Yes, you can tell by the yellow police tape. So I’ll ask you again; what are you doing here?”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“I was bored, thought I’d have a look.”

 

Alec’s eyes sharpened,

 

“You were bored so you thought you’d just wander under police tape into a crime scene?”

 

He gave a slight nod,

 

“Well yes…I have a bit of an affinity for crime shows and the like, been following the news…thought I’d give it a try, see if I could find anything.” He paused, glancing up at Alec through his lashes,

 

“I would SO love to be able to give you a hand.”

 

“Uh huh…and did you find anything?” Alec persisted, ignoring the innuendo, sharp gaze focused,

 

Magnus gave a dismissive shrug,

 

“Well…not much, a few disturbances in the dirt, a couple odd markings…nothing too interesting.”

 

Alec’s eyebrow went up,

 

“Markings?”

 

Magnus nodded, pointing at the wall where he was looking when Alec first showed up.

 

“See…”

 

Alec moved closer, leaning in, squinting at the mark, shaking his head,

 

“I think that’s just an imperfection in the brick.”

 

Magnus tilted his head,

 

“An imperfection in the brick that appears five times on the walls and once on the ground?”

 

Alec seemed to startle, glancing over at him.

 

Magnus nodded,

 

“Here, right there, in the center of the back wall, and directly across from these two on the right wall, then there is one on the rock sitting at the front of the alleyway. That’s not a coincidence.” Magnus smirks, shrugging as if it’s nothing.

 

Alec nods slowly,

 

“You are absolutely right; that can’t be a coincidence.”

 

He turns, looking back over at Magnus, gaze once more suspicious.

 

“It is however **_awful_** convenient a random club owner just happened to stumble onto something that is barely noticeable…

 

Particularly since we believe there’s a connection between the murders and bars or clubs.”

 

_Ah…crap…_

 

“Mr. Bane, I have a few more questions. I’m going to have to ask you to come down town with me.”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Iaith-wrth =_** Demonic Language
> 
> _(I’ll get more creative, I swear!)_
> 
> **_Heart Of Darkness =_** Calon tywyll
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So we got our guys to meet, what do you think?
> 
> Okay, so usually I have two or more parts per chapter, but I think this is actually a good place to end this one, and it’s 3:30am right now where I live so I need to get to bed.
> 
> On the plus side I have the next two days off so I intend to make a lot of progress (hopefully)
> 
> _Anyways what do you think so far?_
> 
>  


	4. For the Thrill of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##  _ *****Chapter Complete!!!***** _
> 
>  
> 
> Alec interviews Magnus…
> 
> Poor guy, he is SO not prepared for this…

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“You know, usually I’d insist on at least a drink before I let a guy get me in the backseat…But I _suppose_ for a pretty thing like you, I can bend that rule, just this once.”

 

Alec does everything to keep the groan internal, ignoring the man, grip on the steering wheel tightening.

 

_Man, this guy just would not let up…_

It’s usually a ten minute drive to the precinct from the scene. They’ve now been in the car for over twenty thanks to an accident in which a truck carrying a load of bananas had apparently lost half its shipment in the middle of the busy intersection.

 

_Seriously, how does that even happen?_

 So now he’s stuck in his car, having the cheesiest, most ridiculous lines imaginable hurled at him by without a doubt, the single most stunningly beautiful man he’s ever seen.

 

Now generally this wouldn’t be a problem _\- pretty much unprecedented as far as **his** experiences are concerned-_ but definitely not a problem.

 

A beautiful man going all out, practically throwing himself at Alec, turning everything into an invitation would generally seem like his lucky day.

 

But there’s something about this Magnus that sets off every alarm he has…and, honestly- much as he’d **_like_** to believe the single most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on finds him utterly irresistible-

 

Yeah…

 

He’s not that naive…

 

_Guys working something…_

_He **has** to be…_

I mean, the man is flat out gorgeous; there’s no other way to describe him. When he’d stood up at the scene, whirling to face him all challenge and flare, Alec had been nearly struck dumb.

 

He was tall, not quite as tall as Alec but tall nonetheless. There was something about his movements that was mesmerizing; graceful, precise, almost predatory. It’s thoroughly distracting and oddly thrilling, making him feel slightly breathless and lightheaded; almost nervous…though Alec isn’t entirely sure why.

 

_Except for the fact that he’s seemingly stumbled onto a freaking living fantasy at the scene of the latest murder._

 

He’s figure is all kinds of distracting; lithe and lean, with just the right amount of muscle- a fact more than highlighted by his outfit. A slim fitting midnight blue shirt in some obscenely expensive, unbelievably soft looking fabric barely halfway buttoned hangs on him like it was made for him, perfectly showcasing…well… ** _everything_**.

 

Tight- _wow…VERY tight-_ black jeans that seem to fit like a second skin, tucked into leather boots that come nearly to his knees and are embellished with sharp silver studs with just a bit of a heel.

 

The outfit is capped off by a wide assortment of jewelry; several necklaces of varying lengths and styles are draped around his neck, a few rings glittering in the light, and an unusual silver cuff like thing on his ear, it almost looks like a snake or a dragon and is just unfairly distracting.

 

_It goes right along with everything else about him._

 The man’s raven black hair is artfully tousled, a perfectly imperfect style that Alec couldn’t even began to attempt. His eyes reach the man’s face and…

 

_Oh…wow…_

_Yeah, he needs another word besides gorgeous…_

_That so doesn’t do it justice…_

His features are striking. Sharp cheekbones, full, soft looking, thoroughly distracting lips,

 

But what caught his attention most was the man’s eyes.

 

They’re a deep, intense brown, arresting, all the more emphasized by the sharp, precise kohl outlining them.

 

_The man is mind-numbingly gorgeous…_

 

But of all of the distracting, beautiful, utterly enthralling things about him, Alec is drawn back to his eyes.

 

The nervousness intensified, the thrill changing…a bit less the giddy, ‘wow, pretty’ and more ‘you should probably be running.’

 

It was bizarre; the man certainly didn’t look like a threat. I mean, yes he was fit- _Quite fit… **damn**_ \- but aside from the flash of anger when he’d first turned there was nothing about him that should cause this anxious, panicky feeling _(Short of Alec attempting to hit on the ridiculously pretty man and him laughing in his face.)_

 

Yet every instinct he has is screaming at him to be careful.

 

He has the odd feeling of staring down a predator, which is just baffling…but Alec’s been in law enforcement long enough to know better than to just ignore that feeling. He steadied himself, getting his emotions (And hormones) in order, schooling his features.

 

“Detective Lightwood, BPD. Keep your hands where I can see them.” He orders, quickly fumbling his badge out, flashing it, before stuffing it back in his pocket, not taking his eyes off the bizarrely intimidating, gorgeous man.

 

The man’s eyes spark with something playful and more than a bit challenging, a faint smirk playing on his lips; gaze oh so slowly traveling all the way down and back up Alec.

 

He fights the urge to cover himself, feeling nearly naked under that gaze.

 

“Yes sir, _Detective_.” he purrs

 

_Alec just barely manages to keep in a rather pitiful whimper._

_Oookay…that was hot as hell_

“W-ahem…who are you? Do you have identification?” he just barely manages to get out.

 

Something flickers in the man’s expression; it somehow makes Alec want to both get as far away and as close as possible to the man. He just settles for standing his ground.

 

The gorgeous man smirks, nodding, leaning back invitingly against the wall, raising his hands, flickering his fingers slightly,

 

“Yes I do…left front pocket.”

 

“Well, get it out.”

 

He shook his head faintly, smirk taking on a mischievous tilt that was far too appealing, raising his hand just a bit more,

 

_Oh…he’s SO not prepared for this…_

 

“But darling, you _just_ told me to keep my hands where you could see them. I cannot very well do both. You are quite confusing…perhaps you should just retrieve it yourself?”

 

Alec blinked in confusion…

 

_Okay, he’s hallucinating…right?_

“Seriously?”

 

The pretty man bit his lip, smiling invitingly, leaning back a bit further against the wall in what could only be described as a ‘come and get me’ pose.

 

“Sweetheart, I am more than willing to follow every last directive you wish to give me…but you really must be clear with what you desire.”

 

Alec sputtered, completely at a loss about how to proceed with this…

 

_No way in hell THAT guy was hitting on him…_

 

_Not for real…_

There had to be something else in play.

 

It had to be a ploy, a way to distract him. Admittedly it’d be one hell of a distraction _…_ and more than a bit tempting…

****

**_Really tempting…_ **

 

But if the guys that set on getting his focus off the case, it would have to mean he’s tied to it in some way.

 

That has to be it. It’s the only logical explanation.

 

He takes a deep breath, trying to keep his head on straight and focus on the SUSPECT that is setting off all kinds of red flags as opposed to the **_unbearably_** gorgeous man all but throwing himself at him, seemingly willing to do near anything to take his mind off the case…

 

_Ugh…_

_Sometimes Alec REALLY hated being so damn moral._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_Yeah…there’s something up with this guy…_

Alec’s not sure what his deal is but this is NOT how a person brought in as a suspect acts…

 

Briefly he thought maybe the guy simply had a thing for cops _(Okay that could have partly been wishful thinking)_. He toyed with the idea that right now the guy’s just seeing this as a kind of fantasy _(Definite wishful thinking)_ figuring eventually the reality of being arrested would sink in and he’d realize the gravity of the situation. But that’s not happening, and it’s honestly beginning to worry him.

 

_Hell, even those brought in on freaking bounced checks at least seem a bit worried._

 

Magnus is being brought in for questioning on FIVE murders. He was found AT the latest crime scene, had snuck onto the (clearly Taped off) scene. He found something that not one detective, tech or trained investigator noticed…something that was near invisible, that you couldn’t even see unless you where staring at it from a few inches away, and even then only if you knew you were looking for it.

 

There’s no way he just stumbled onto the marks. At the very least he had to know what he was looking for. He should be nervous; show some trace of concern…but there’s nothing.

 

He hasn’t even asked what’s going to happen to him _(Well, except for repeatedly asking if he’d get strip searched…and if not could he request one…which was…umm…a-anyway…)_

 

The man’s acting like he hasn’t a care in the world. Smiling, teasing, laughing like this is some joke. He’s flirting shamelessly, acting as if they’re setting in a bar at closing time rather than in a detective’s car on the way to an interrogation. Everything he says is a joke or an innuendo…

 

At first he found it kind of amusing, and okay, thrilling _._ He knows it’s gotta be a ploy; no one who looks like **_that_** is gonna put this much effort into picking up anyone, much less a boring, overly serious, detective who spends way too much time at work.

 

_Still it was fun, even if he knew it wasn’t real._

He has to be trying to distract Alec. He figured Magnus would let up on the flirting once he realized Alec wasn’t falling for it, sometime on the way into the station- which is taking freaking **_forever_**.

    

_Seriously what is up with this city today?_

 There was the damn banana truck, two people who ran out of gas in the middle of the road, a llama that escaped from some petting zoo at a birthday party, and a drunk guy on a golf cart driving down the middle of the road _(he doesn’t even know, okay…)-_ by this time the usual ten minute drive has taken over an hour.

 

He was sure by now this Magnus would have let up on the ploy…or at least start showing some hint of nerves, but he hasn’t. The man is still just flirting, joking and smiling like he’s having a great time…

 

As if this is all just oh so amusing.

 

_Honestly, it’s starting to make Alec a bit nervous._

No one acts like that when they’re being brought in for questioning.

 

No one.

 

People unused to dealing with this will get nervous and ask what’s going to happen-cry or try to argue their innocence. Those familiar with it generally only say what they need to; some might be confrontational or belligerent. Hardened criminals clam up, not say a word, except to ask for a lawyer.

 

_But this guy?_

It’s nothing like that. He’s had suspects before who where chatty when nervous, but that isn’t the vibe he’s getting from Magnus. He is not nervous in the least. He’s relaxed and amused; acting as if this is some delightful little game.

 

_It’s unsettling…Alec feels like he’s missing something, but hell if he can figure out what._

He’s really beginning to wonder just who the hell the guy he’s bringing in for questioning is.

 

In his wallet he’d seen the card from Pandemonium, boasting him as the owner and proprietor. That did kind of explain the look, and he supposed to an extent even a bit of the behavior.

 

For someone used to being in a club most nights- particularly someone who looked like _that_ \- flirting would probably be all but reflex. Hell, the whole ‘sexy, predatory, challenging’ thing could even just be a type of persona for the club…he could see that drawing people in…

 

_It’d definitely be effective…if he knew that was how the owners of some of these places looked and acted he may not have been quite so quick to dismiss Simons whole ‘undercover’ idea._

 

But try as he might that just didn’t seem to fit either. Alec always had a knack for reading people, seeing through the lies, false faces, and personas that people so often used. He so wanted to convince himself that’s what this Magnus was doing- that he’s just good at masking the nerves…but Alec knew that simply wasn’t the case.

 

Magnus wasn’t _pretending_ to be relaxed, he was…he had no problem being hulled in for questioning…

 

Was in fact quite amused by it.

 

Alec could see it in the way he was perking up now that they were parking at the station. There was a buzz of excitement…an amused little quirk to his lips, a bright spark in his impossibly dark eyes.

 

It was very unsettling…

 

_Also hot as hell…or it would be if he didn’t have the sinking feeling he’s getting into more than he could handle with this guy._

 

Alec sighs faintly, climbing out of the car, trying to mentally prepare himself as best he could for whatever this became. He reached over, opening the back door to let Magnus out. Magnus quirked his eyebrow, giving him a cheeky smirk, practically slinking out of the car, standing just a few scant inches away, meeting his eyes, Alec’s breath caught and he gripped the door a little bit tighter in an effort to keep his composure.

 

“Well, well, what a gentleman.” Magnus purred, leaning in closer,

 

“So…is this the part where you handcuff me?”

 

_Oh man…he’ is SO not prepared to deal with this…_

Alec shook his head quickly,

 

“I-umm…I don’t think that’s necessary.”

 

Magnus leaned even closer, glancing up at him through his lashes,

 

“What if I ask **_really_** nicely?”

 

**_Damn…_ **

****

_Alright Alec, get it together…it’s not real, he’s just trying to distract you…don’t fall for it…_

_You’re better than that._

Alec took a deep breath, taking a step back, squaring his shoulders.

 

“Mr. Bane, I don’t know what you think is going on here, but this is serious. I am a detective; I’m bringing you in for questioning in a murder investigation. This isn’t a game, please stop acting like it is.”

 

He saw a flicker of surprise flit across the man’s expression, maybe a bit of something else- something sharp and dangerous- before the playful spark came back to his eyes, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Tsk, tsk, you are so tense, so frustrated…it’s not good for your health sweetheart. I’d be more than happy to help you relieve a bit of that tension…if you would like?”

 

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes,

 

“I’m not doing this…I don’t have time for these games. Let’s move.” He reached up, lightly pressing his hand to Magnus’s back, urging him to begin moving towards the station.

 

Magnus’s breath hitched, he glanced over at Alec, tilting his head, raising his eyebrow, the look was still playful but there was a sharp kind of indescribable thing to it that made the hair on the back of Alec’s neck stand on end and his steps falter.

 

“It’s a good thing you’re so very pretty, detective.”

 

_Umm…wow…t-that was…_

Alec tried to shake off the tangled mess of feelings that tone caused…still, he gets the feeling he’s overstepped.

 

If the guys angry he’s going to be far less cooperative…

 

_Also, that glint in his eyes made Alec wonder if he shouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss the whole handcuffs thing..._

Alec shook his head faintly,

 

“Look, I don’t mean to rush you. I’m not trying to be rude, but I have a murder case to solve. I have FIVE…I just…I don’t have time to play these games. All I want to do is get this solved and make sure the public is safe.

 

That’s all…

 

Okay?”

 

Magnus looked him over, head tilting again curiously, before he gave a faint huff, rolling his eyes,

 

“God, you are so _damn_ sincere…” he muttered, giving a slight shrug and a flourishing wave towards the door, beginning to move.

 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, falling into step beside him. He felt like he’d dodged a bullet there…though once again he was puzzled by his reaction to the man. Glancing over, he tries again to figure out what he’s missing. It doesn’t seem like there should be anything overly intimidating about him…

 

_Yes, the man is mind numbingly gorgeous but that shouldn’t cause **this** type of anxiousness._

 

And that tone _(oh wow…)._ It was odd; soft, smooth, almost melodic. It didn’t seem like it should be threatening, but there was something in it that had his alarm bells cranked up to 11.

 

It also had him lightheaded and breathless and kind of feeling like if he heard it again he’d be little more than a whimpering mess… _it was so much more thrilling than the flirting…_

 

Right now he’s just focusing on the alarm as he’s at work and a professional and a freaking _thirty something_ year old head detective, not some desperate hormone crazed teenager.

 

Why does this man make him feel like he’s missing something? It’s almost like he’s in the midst of a predator. What is he’s not seeing?

 

_Was it just him?_

He reached forward, pulling the door open, holding it for the other man, who shoots him a faint smile and a cheeky wink, before turning his curious gaze towards the bustling room. Alec feels a sudden stillness come over everything, the usual racket of a busy station fading to a hushed whisper. He looks up in confusion…

And sees several officers, suspects and assorted personal staring back at them _(or more precisely Magnus)_ with looks ranging from surprise, shock and confusion, all the way up to nearly terrified…

 

_Oookay…it’s not just him_

_What in the…_

Alec shakes his head, raising his eyebrow, glancing curiously over at the gorgeous, bizarre man standing next to him. Magnus just gives him a blatantly fake, innocent smile and a rather amused shrug.

 

“Well detective, as you said, you have five murders to solve, no time to waste.” He turned facing Alec, taking a few steps backwards, gesturing over his shoulder,

 

“This way to the interrogation rooms, yes?” he smirked, spinning around gracefully without waiting for an answer, making his way through the bullpen, winding between the desks with practiced ease, smirking, winking or tilting his head at a few of those still staring.

 

As he watched Magnus nears a desk where Brock Tarben’s sitting. Alec knows this guy, he’s in every other week; violent, stupid and likes to drink. Constantly loud, belligerent and combative. You could always tell when Brock’s in the station, usually heard him the second you stepped in the building.

 

Right now he’s sitting in the chair, kind of hunched over, clearly trying to look much smaller than his six foot seven, three hundred pound self. He’s eyes are trained on his hands folded neatly on the desk, quiet as a church mouse.

 

As Magnus slinks past, he reaches over, fingers lightly trailing over the back of Brock’s neck…

 

He flinches, scrunching down even further in the chair…

 

_Oh…t-this is SO not good…_

_He’s really beginning to reconsider his ‘no handcuffs’ thing…_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

 “Hey, Officer Phineas, Find Detective Lewis, have him join me in interview 3.” Alec asked the officer exiting the records room, perusing a file.

 

“Sure detective Lightwood, no p…” The goblin paled, glancing up catching sight of Magnus. He swallowed nervously,

 

“W-wha…” he began, 

 

_Oh this is going to be fun…_

Magnus tilted his head, giving a slight smirk,

 

“Dear, I believe the detective asked you a question…”

 

He nodded, far too quickly, accidently dropping the folder, sending the papers scattering about the hallway.

 

“Oh! Uhh…s-sorry, I’ll umm…I-I’ll go get Simon.” He stammered out, gesturing over his shoulder, trying to look at the detective but glancing back nervously at Magnus, before turning and rushing down the hallway, scattered folder forgotten.

 

Alec glanced over at Magnus in confusion, he just shrugged

 

“So you said room three?”

 

Alec sighed, nodding, reaching over, opening the door, holding it for Magnus. He gave the pretty detective another smirk, slinking through, close enough to brush against him before moving around the table, sliding into the single seat on the far side, crossing his legs, leaning forward a bit.

 

“Well…I’m all yours detective…where would you like to start?” he purred

 

Alec shook his head, moving to one of the chairs on the opposite side of the table, taking the seat. He doesn’t begin immediately, rather he looks over Magnus, eyes roving suspiciously, trying to figure out what he’s not seeing. Magnus lets him look his fill, meeting his gaze head on.

 

 Finally he just sighs, seemingly giving up on whatever he’s looking for, interview beginning in earnest.

 

“Mr. Bane, can you tell me why you knowingly wandered into an active crime scene?”

 

Magnus smiled,

 

“Well to begin with please, call me Magnus. The only people I insist on Mr. Bane with are insolent blowhards, loudmouth jackasses, and bigoted morons…you are most definitely none of those. And if you recall, I told you, I have an interest in crime shows and merely thought to try my hand at it…” he paused, quirking his eyebrow

 

“It would appear I have a bit of a knack for it, as I found something you all have missed.”

 

Alec seems to start faintly at that, eyes going sharp, leaning interestedly towards him…

 

_Mmm…he’s even prettier when he thinks he has something…_

“Yeah…see…that really was quite a find. Exactly how did you happen to notice it?”

 

Magnus chuckled,

 

“How does one generally notice something? It was different, caught my eye…”

 

Alec shook his head faintly,

 

“But how? It was five tiny marks on the walls of a dark, dingy alley, one of which was all but obscured with the graffiti overlapping it. How do you ‘just happen to stumble across marks that you can only really see from a few inches away?”

 

_Ohh…he’s quite sharp…with the spell he hadn’t seen the graffiti…_

“Perhaps my vision is a bit better than yours…or maybe I have a bit of a fixation for patterns and it happened to jump out at me.”

 

“Or maybe you saw it because you knew what you were looking for.”

 

“Whatever do you mean, darling?”

 

Magnus’s eyes widened, raising his hand dramatically to his chest.

 

“You can’t possibly think I have something to do with it?”

 

Alec leaned forward, all traces of humor gone,

 

“What I think is I have an entire station full of people who reacted strangely at the mere sight of you, a patrol officer who got so flustered he literally _threw_ a case file on the ground in his hurry to get away, a violent arrogant man who usually picks a fight at the drop of a hat literally **_cowering_** from you, and a whole hell of a lot more that just doesn’t add up.

 

You have been brought in for questioning in multiple murders, and have been acting like this is a big joke.

 

I don’t know who you are…or what you’re into, but I know there’s a hell of a lot more to you than just a flirty club owner.  I don’t know what’s going on here- or how you’re involved in this, but you are going to start giving me some answers,

 

Right. Now.”

 

Magnus smirked sharply, tilting his head, letting just the slightest bit of his power seep through, like he had in the parking lot…

 

“I don’t generally take orders dear…”

 

A flash of something flitted over Alec’s expression before he shook it off, shrugging

 

 “Well…this is a police station and you are a suspicious person I found at a scene, so you don’t really have much of a choice right now.”

 

Magnus fought down a slight whimper…

 

Generally if someone were to speak to him like that they’d be in for a very unpleasant awakening. But hell if the whole ‘stern, authoritative detective’ thing wasn’t totally working for him right now.

 

_That voice was absolutely sinful_

It was quite difficult to work up his usual fight and flare when all he could think about was how very pretty that voice would sound breathless and desperate, whispering in his ear.

 

Magnus leaned forward, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Mmm…well, I am nothing if not accommodating. What would you like to know gorgeous?”

 

Alec shook his head faintly, but gave a dismissive motion,

 

“Fine, what where you doing at the scene?”

 

“As I said…I was investigating.”

 

He scoffed,

 

“Okay, fine…we’ll go with that. Why did everyone react so strangely to you?”

 

Magnus tilted his head curiously,

 

“Did they now? Hmm…I’m afraid I didn’t really notice.”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

 

“You didn’t notice half the station staring at you?”

 

Magnus smirked, reaching up, brushing his hair back. He trailed his hand down his neck, idly playing with a few of his necklaces, giving a slight graceful flicker of his fingers, glancing back up at him.

 

“Not to seem conceited but I do tend to get that reaction quite frequently…at this point it barely even registers.”

 

Alec gives a sharp bark of a laugh, tilting his head faintly, resting his arms on the desk, leaning in a bit,

 

“I’m sure you do…but we both know that wasn’t the reaction they had.”

 

Magnus gave a surprised chuckle,

 

_Hmm…pretty, brave and sharp to boot…_

_Add in that sexy voice and the oh so endearing sincerity and this Detective Lightwood was shaping up to be quite enthralling…_

Magnus leaned closer,

 

“Well, I’m afraid I’ll have to take your word for it, I wasn’t really focusing on them…” he trailed off, eyes sliding over the detective, before moving back up, meeting his gaze,

 

“In all honesty they barely even registered to me. You are rather distracting gorgeous.”

 

Alec huffed faintly, blushing

 

“Look, why don’t you drop the flirty act? I’m not falling for it…I’m sure it usually works for you quite well, and I’m not going to lie, it’s very appealing, but like I said, this is a murder investigation…and quite frankly I’m just not that naïve.”

 

_Wait, what?_

Magnus tilted his head,

 

“Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?”

 

“Come on…I know you’re just acting all flirty and interested to get me distracted and take my focus off the case…

 

Which makes me wonder why.”

 

Magnus blinked a couple times,

 

“Umm…Alec, darling I believe you are a bit confused. I haven’t been trying to distract you.”

 

Alec scoffs disbelievingly,

 

“Uh huh…than why have you been acting like this?”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

 

“Because you’re gorgeous…and the whole deep authoritative voice thing is sexy as hell?”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“Can you j-”

 

His sentence was cut off by the door to the room opening, a young man with light brown wavy hair and big golden brown eyes all but bounding into the room,

 

“Hey Alec, Phineas said you wanted to see me? He seemed really freaked about something by the way, What’s u...” the guy trailed off catching sight of Magnus, blinking in surprise,

 

“Woah, you’re really pretty...umm…sorry…hi…” the guy trailed off, blushing faintly, giving a slightly awkward wave, and an unbelievably sweet smile.

 

Magnus was instantly charmed, giving a delighted laugh,

 

“Well, thank you darling, that’s very sweet. You must be Detective Simon Lewis, correct?”

 

His eyes widened, he nodded,

 

“Yeah, wow, how’d you know that?”

 

Magnus gave a playful shrug,

 

“I’m Psychic.”

 

Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes,

 

“He’s messing with you Simon- he seems to do that _a lot_. This is Magnus Bane, he heard me tell Phineas to find you, that’s how he knows.”

 

Magnus huffed, shifting his gaze back to him, with an exaggerated pout,

 

“Oh, you could have at least let me have a bit of fun first…”

 

“It’s not ‘fun’, it’s an interrogation.”

 

Magnus shrugged, giving him a mischievous smirk, raising his eyebrow,

 

“You said the same thing about the Alley behind the club…”

 

Simon nearly tripped where he stood, flushing brilliantly, glancing between the two, quirking his eyebrow at Alec, pointing his thumb towards the door,

 

“Uh…s-should I leave?”

 

Alec shook his head, giving an annoyed sigh,

 

“No, Simon- it’s no-, that’s n-, I-oh hell, just come in and sit down. He’s been doing that all day.  He’ll flirt like crazy and won’t let up…Try to ignore it.” he finished exasperatedly, gesturing for the younger detective to join them at the desk,

 

“Oh now, no need to be jealous gorgeous… I’m not going to flirt with him. He’s adorable, but I only have eyes for you.” Magnus finished, batting his eyes exaggeratedly,

 

Alec shot him an aggravated glare,

 

Magnus smirked

 

“Mmm…you’re sexy when you’re irritated.”

 

“Well than right now I must be damn near irresistible, because you’re irritating the hell out of me!” he snapped

 

Magnus’s eyes sparked, he bit this lip, blatantly looking over the detective again, giving a soft agreeable sound,

 

“That’s true enough…you know, you never did answer me about the whole handcuffs, strip search thing…” 

 

Simon flushed brighter, pointing at the door once again,

 

 “Seriously, I could j-”

 

“Sit down Simon.” Alec snapped

 

Simon quickly took the remaining chair next to Alec,

 

_Magnus half expected the poor dear to sit on the floor he startled so…_

“Tsk, tsk, no need to be so harsh with the darling…he was simply trying to be helpful…the abrupt, demanding tone was rather uncalled for…

 

Mmm…if however, you wanted to use it on me…”

 

Alec groaned, rubbing his temples in exasperation,

 

Simon’s ears were a brilliant pink

 

Magnus just smirked

 

_Oh yes…this was quite entertaining…_

_He just might have to figure out a way to stay around a while…_

“Now…about the whole strip search?”

 

Alec groaned louder, dropping his head onto the table, clearly fighting the urge to bang it repeatedly.

 

_Oh yeah…he’s SO staying around…_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _WooHoo!_
> 
>  
> 
> So we’ll just say the reason Magnus knows his way around the precinct is because he’s had to meet Luke there to discuss business and the like…kay?
> 
> Kay.
> 
> Finally got the chapter done…sorry it took so long, I had every intention of getting the entire thing up earlier but it just kept going...plus I wanted it to be just right. I think it was worth the wait…
> 
>  
> 
> I REALLY love how it turned out.
> 
>  
> 
> _How about you guys?_
> 
>  


	5. An Unusual Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Summary: **
> 
> ##  _ ***Chapter Complete!*** _
> 
>  
> 
> The interview continues…
> 
> Simon tries to help…he’s actually somewhat effective…
> 
> Luke also tries to help…
> 
> _(He’s less effective)_
> 
> Alec thinks everyone’s lost their minds.
> 
> _(He’s less effective)_
> 
> Alec thinks everyone’s lost their minds.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Okay, this was getting out of hand…_

He’s letting the guy get to him, which is exactly what he was trying to avoid. Alec even ended up snapping at his partner- _in front_ of a suspect no less. He’s usually far more professional than this, but hell if this Magnus doesn’t know how to push every button he has.

 

The man is just so confusing; there’s so very much behind all the pretty, eye catching distractions. Yes, he’s gorgeous- _mind numbingly so_ \- but by this point he’s moved past being distracted by that…he’s trying to focus on the other feelings he’s getting from the man.

 

The nervousness, which had nothing to do with attraction or desire. The alarms that have not stopped since he first laid eyes on the guy, that seem to spike at a certain tone or spark in his eyes. That odd, indescribable ‘thing’ that he catches just the slightest glimpse of, that sends his heart racing and makes his breath catch, nearly stopping him in his tracks. It’s exciting and thrilling- but it’s not the exhilaration of attraction, it’s the kind of adrenalin rush you get when your fight or flight instincts kick in…

 

_When you’re facing down something that could end you…_

_It’s unsettling_

 

He’s never had this feeling just interviewing someone. And he’s had plenty that it would make sense. He’s interviewed hardened criminals, murderers, psychopaths, the whole list…

 

But none of them felt as dangerous as this pretty, flirty, smirking, bejeweled man setting across from him.

 

He really doesn’t know what it is, but he’s never been one to ignore his instincts- a point that’s saved his life on more than a few occasions.

 

He sighed, coming back to the situation at hand, glancing over at Simon who was looking at him in concern, cheeks still tinged pink. The kid must have seen something in his expression; he flashed a quick, reassuring smile at Alec before turning his focus over to Magnus.

 

“Umm, so… Magnus, err.. Mr. Bane-”

 

“Magnus is fine darling.”

 

Simon nodded quickly giving him a bright smile,

 

“Kay, cool…so, why are you here today?”

 

Magnus gave a faint shrug, glancing over at Alec,

 

“Well…it would seem your very handsome partner has got it into his pretty head that I am in some way involved in these murders. It’s rather absurd, to be honest, but I am nothing if not accommodating so I came down to help straighten this whole mess out…

 

And to enjoy the view a bit longer.” He finished, winking at Alec,

 

He huffed, rolling his eyes, glancing over,

 

“I found him trespassing at the last scene; he’d slipped under the police tape.”

 

Magnus chuckled

 

“Trespassing is such an ugly word- I was investigating.”

 

Simon perked up a bit, tilting his head

 

“Oh, you’re an investigator?”

 

Magnus shrugged

 

“We’ll I-”

 

“He’s not; he’s a club owner who’s watched one too many crime shows.” Alec interrupted,

 

 Magnus got that little flash, raising his eyebrow at Alec. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves (and tramping down that breathless little thrill that seems unnervingly addictive), and raised his eyebrow right back,

 

A flicker of surprise slipped over his expression, along with a bright, interested spark lighting his eyes. It made Alec’s heart rate pick up a few tics, sending a quick electric thrill straight through him.

 

_Damn this guys was SO confusing_

_He’s going from wanting to avoid that flash thing to wanting to see just how much he could push it in a matter of moments…_

 

“Mmm…you, My Darling Detective, are VERY brave…”

 

“And you are VERY egotistical…but that’s kinda irrelevant here to...can we stay on topic?”

 

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, leaning closer,

 

“My, my…so _feisty_ …I like it.”

 

Alec smiles sarcastically

 

“So glad I could entertain you.”

 

Magnus chuckled in delight, nodding quickly

 

“Oh, you most definitely do gorgeous.”

 

“Can we stay on topic?”

 

“Of course love, for you, _anything_.” Magnus offered in a soft, sultry tone, leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand, making a phony, overly serious expression,

 

“There, all set.”

 

Alec huffed, shaking his head, sighing

 

“Okay, thank you… so I will ask you- yet again- why where you trespassing at an active crime scene?”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, tilting his head faintly, waiting

 

Alec huffed

 

“My mistake, why were you ‘investigating’ at an active crime scene?”

 

Magnus shrugged

 

“Well…where else would one investigate a crime?”

 

Alec sputtered

 

“Tha-”

 

He was cut off by the door opening, Chief Garroway stepping into the room quickly, looking at the three with barely concealed concern, before settling back on Alec, raising his eyebrow.

 

“Alec…what’s going on?”

 

_Huh…that was odd…_

Alec started at the peculiar tone, looking the man over. He squinted, tilting his head curiously,

 

“W-sir? I was investigating the crime scenes a-”

 

Luke shook his head

 

“So why is he here?” he interrupted, pointing over at Magnus,

 

Magnus smirked, giving a playful little fluttering wave,

 

“Hello Lucian, always lovely to see you.”

 

“Hey Magnus” he sighed,

 

Alec looked between the two in confusion,

 

_Umm…okay maybe there was another reason Magnus was so confident nothing was going to happen to him…_

“Uh…what’s…”

 

Magnus shifted his focus back to Alec shaking his head,

 

“Once again my dear, no need to be jealous; Luke and I have been friends for years…it’s purely platonic, I assure you.”

 

“I’m not jealous, and that’s irrelevant to the investigation.”

 

Luke’s eyebrows go up faintly,

 

“How is **_he_** part of the investigation? I thought you were going to look into some of the clubs? Was one of the victims at Pandemonium?”

 

Alec shook his head, pausing,

 

“No, well…I don’t know…but I found him trespassing at the last scene a-”

 

Luke shook his head

 

“Alec I know where you’re going with this, but you’re wrong-”

 

“Barking up the wrong tree, as it were.” Magnus interjected quirking his eyebrow at Luke

 

He huffed, rolling his eyes faintly,

 

“Yes, that…Alec I don’t know what Magnus was doing there, but he’s not involved in this.”

 

Alec stared at him in shock,

 

“But chief…he trespassed onto an active crime scene, he found something that no one else did, that he couldn’t have just stumbled on.”

 

Luke perked up, glancing over at Magnus,

 

“You found some evidence?”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“Eh a few unusual markings, nothing too spectacular…”

 

“Markings that you ONLY see from a few inches away and if you know you’re looking for them.”

 

Magnus smirked, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Sweetheart, no need to get so worked up…I’m sure you would have found them…

 

Eventually.”

 

Alec sputtered,

 

“T-that’s not the point! You shouldn’t have been able to just ‘find’ them…and a-”

 

“So Magnus, what were you doing at the scene?” Luke interrupted

 

Alec shook his head

 

“Unbelievable…” he muttered,

 

“I was investigating.”

 

“Because he’s a fan of cop shows and wanted to try his hand at it.” Alec all but spat out, rolling his eyes, already sick of the obvious lie,

 

Magnus smirked, eyes sparking playfully

 

_Oh crap…_

_He didn’t know what that look meant, but no way was it good_

“Actually, I have to admit, I haven’t been entirely honest with you sweetheart.”

 

“No, really…never would have guessed.” Alec snarked

 

Luke made an odd near choking sound,

 

“Umm, A-”

 

Magnus gave a unconcerned wave towards him, focusing back on Alec, eyes sparking with that odd, thrilling ‘thing’,

 

“You are far too intelligent for me to get anything past. You caught me…I’ll admit it. I was there for a reason…and it’s not because I watch too many shows.”

 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief,

 

“Okay great, now we’re getting somewhere…

 

So why were you there?”

 

Magnus smirked

 

“I was investigating.”

 

Alec groaned

 

“We’ve been over th-”

 

Magnus shook his head, a sharp, mischievous – _far too tempting_ \- smirk playing over his lips, he raised his his hand making a graceful flourish gesture, pointing at Alec, Luke made that odd choking sound again,

 

 “Ah what I was doing was the truth, but _why_ I was doing it was the lie.”

 

Alec huffed,

 

“Fine, great…so WHY were you investigating?”

 

Magnus shrugged

 

“Because it’s my new job…

 

I’m starting a Private Detective Agency.”

 

“ _ **Seriously**_ _, what the f-?_ ” Luke muttered under his breath

 

_For the first time since he’s entered the room, Alec agreed with him completely_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Oh…this was too funny; the looks on their faces!_

Simon looked curious and interested

 

Alec was giving him a glare to end all glares

 

Luke looking like he was considering just washing his hands of the entire thing and slipping back out of the room, pretending he’d never been there.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Alec finally snapped

 

Magnus gave a faint shrug,

 

“Well sweetheart, you asked the truth- were so VERY set on finding it- this is it. I’m starting a Private Detective agency.”

 

Alec scoffed, shaking his head,

 

“The hell you are. No way you’re any kind of detective.”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, eyes sharp, power buzzing through him,

 

“Now, my darling detective, don’t be so quick to judge. Just because I don’t look like a conventional detective d-”

 

Alec rolled his eyes,

 

“It’s not like that; this has absolutely nothing to do with how you look, and you know it damn good and well, you’re way too smart to believe that.”

 

_Mmm…god that was hot…_

No one stood up to him like this- generally someone being so stubborn, so _assertive_ with him, he’d put them in their place instantly…

 

_But **damn** …_

This guy was just totally different- he wasn’t being arrogant, and it wasn’t that he was too stupid to realize the danger- Magnus knew he felt the power he had, even though humans couldn’t ‘see’ the magic, they’re instincts would tell them he’s a threat…

Alec felt the threat, knew what he was doing, but continued on regardless...It was reckless, and brave, and kind of verging on crazy…

 

_It was also hot as hell and positively addicting._

He couldn’t resist baiting the pretty detective and hell if he didn’t rise to the challenge every time…

 

Magnus leaned a bit closer,

 

“Mmm…is this so? Well then, gorgeous, what is it about?”

 

Alec leaned in closer as well, putting them barely a foot apart, meeting his gaze head on, unflinching,

 

“It has nothing to do with how you look and everything to do with whatever it is about you that has half the precinct on edge. Whatever it is that sent officer Phineas all but tearing down the halls, what had one of the most arrogant, loudmouthed jackasses I have ever encountered- a man with the temperament, and build of a freaking bear- cowering in a chair.

 

I don’t know who you are, I don’t know what you’re into or what you’re capable of- but I know  that there is a hell of a lot more to you than a flirty, bored club owner looking for a new hobby.

 

You’re no more a ‘P.I’ than Brock out there is a freaking Mensa member.”

 

Once again Magnus had to fight down a bit of a moan, he shifted faintly, biting his lip, trying to center himself,

 

_This guy was absolutely intoxicating_

_He wasn’t going anywhere_

“Mmm…well, detective…you are more than entitled to your opinion, but this is the answer you’re getting from me. I’m working as a private detective…I’m investigating the case.

 

This needs to be solved- you said so yourself- you have FIVE murders to solve, and as of yet have virtually nothing to show for it. It’s perfectly alright to admit you need a bit of help darling.

 

Perhaps we should pull our resources, work together?

 

You can even lead the investigation…”

 

He leaned closer, looking up at Alec through his lashes

 

“I, for one, am totally fine working under you.”

 

Alec flushed, huffing faintly, glancing away (not quick enough for Magnus to miss the spark of desire in his eyes) before shifting his gaze back to him, shaking his head.

 

“No way in hell are we working together.”

 

 “A-Alec, that’s enough…so far all you’ve proved is that he’s investigating the case; and that he found evidence you guys didn’t. Unless you have something else on him, you’re going to have to let him go.” He paused turning his gaze back to Magnus

 

“Sorry for the inconvenience Magnus. Thank you for your cooperation, we’ll give you no more trouble.”

 

Alec stared at him in shock,

 

“But che-”

 

He shook his head

 

“No Alec, you’re done questioning him, that’s it.”

 

Magnus gave a faint shrug, smirking,

 

“Oh it’s quite alright…I have no problem with the pretty detective keeping me for as long as he likes.”

 

Alec glared

 

Luke sighed, shaking his head, waving dismissively, turning back towards the door, slipping out without another word, pulling the door to with a bit more force than necessary.

 

The three remaining men in the room sat for a moment in a heavy, rather oppressive, silence.

 

Alec glaring at Magnus, completely at a loss as to what to do next. Magnus setting poised and relaxed, waiting eagerly for his next move. Simon glancing between the two, fidgeting at the tension.

 

Finally he took a deep breath, tilting his head curiously, looking over at Magnus,

 

“So, you’re really starting a detective agency?”

 

Magnus snapped out of his focus on Alec, turning to the younger man, nodding faintly.

 

“Yes…I haven’t thought of a name yet, it’s still very much in the works, this will be my first actual case.”

 

Simon quirked his eyebrow in interest,

 

“Really? And you found some evidence already?”

 

Again Magnus nodded

 

“Yes, some marks on the walls and on a rock at the entrance of the alley. I’ve a feeling if you search the other sites you will find them there as well.”

 

Alec sighed shaking his head

 

“ _That_ I actually believe.”

 

Simon flicked his gaze to his partner before shifting back to Magnus, nodding consideringly,

 

“Well…you know if you found the evidence, and you’re already really working the case it might actually make sense working together-”

 

Alec gasped, whipping his eyes back to Simon, looking shocked and faintly betrayed, much like the expression he had with Luke.

 

Simon shrugged apologetically,

 

“Sorry Alec, but if he found something we missed maybe he can do it again. We have five dead people and no clue who’s behind it or even what caused their deaths. We think the perp’s finding his victims at bars and clubs. He’d know that scene better than anyone. If he can help us, find things we missed or even just find a way to narrow it down…I- sorry but at this point I really don’t think we can afford to turn it down.”

 

Alec shook his head, but gave a faint gesture for Simon to continue, leaning back in his chair,

 

Simon nodded, giving him one more sympathetic smile before shifting back to Magnus.

 

“So, what exactly is it you found?”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay one more chapter done!_
> 
> _What do you all think?_
> 
>  


	6. So, A Werewolf, A Warlock and A Vampire Walk into a Police Station…(Stop me if you’ve heard this one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##  _ ***Chapter Complete!*** _
> 
> Luke is fed up- he knows when he’s in over his head, calls in help wrangling the crazy warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, sorry it took so long to finish, I wanted to get it done yesterday, and I was close before I left for work, but it’s the first meeting of Saphael and I didn’t want to rush it- also I had to work till 11pm so trying to get totally done in about 30 minutes really wasn’t going to happen…

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Other-Other-Other-Other-Other _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ (Luke) _

 

_Oh man, this is insane…_

 

Seriously, as if this month wasn’t crazy enough. Five bizarre, unexplained deaths in two weeks. All the victims seemingly in perfect health, no trace of any drugs, sedative, not even alcohol (Which really was bizarre in and of itself as they were all found near clubs and bars and pretty much dressed for the occasion…it was actually MORE unusual that none of them had even been drinking.). No clue how they died, except for being practically covered in weird, ‘angelic’ writing freaking  _ **branded**_  into their skin- apparently simultaneously.

 

All of the victims were human, he’d had a few of the Supernaturals at the station check for any evidence of what could be behind it, but so far everyone who tried just came up against a brick wall. Something was masking the scenes…as of yet the Supernaturals at the precinct hadn’t been able to find anything more than the humans.

 

It was utterly baffling. Clearly something was killing humans and obviously it’s something supernatural to be able to mask the scenes- something pretty powerful. Humans are dying and it’s making them twitchy, making them more vigilant, which, in turn, is making the Supernaturals twitchy. If human start to look hard enough they’re gonna start to notice things that they are not supposed to.

 

Things like Warlocks, Vampires, Fae, Werecreatures and the like living among them…

 

It’s already starting; they’re beginning to notice the pack, notice howling and realizing it’s not just the neighbor’s dog. Catching glimpses here and there and not being so quick to write it off as a trick of the light, overactive imagination or too little sleep.

 

When Officer’s Phineas and Wayans had gone to talk to Scott Caspian, the suspect called in by his neighbor, it had rather alarmed them. The lady wasn’t right about him being the killer, but he WAS a supernatural. Human’s actually identifying Supernaturals really was a concern.

 

I mean, okay, so she was a bit off; The guy wasn’t a goblin- he was a dryad- still it was an issue…and a headache-

 

_For more than one reason…_

 

On top of the whole ‘humans picking out Supernaturals’ thing there was the added annoyance that Dryad’s tend to be rather vain and generally use ‘goblin’ as a kind of insult…

 

Because this case wasn’t enough of a headache already, the officers had to waste over twenty minutes explaining to him why he couldn’t file some kind of defamation of character suit against her in return…

 

This was made even more awkward by the fact that Officer Phineas actually  _was_  a goblin…

 

_Ugh…_

Because a scared public, angry politicians and a looming threat of near total anarchy wasn’t enough they now also had to deal with huffy, sulking, overly sensitive Supernaturals being angry at misidentification by the panicked humans.

 

_Like THAT was the biggest concern._

And since that’s apparently not bad enough, he now has his best detective dragging the freaking High Warlock Of Brooklyn in for questioning!

 

_What the hell is he supposed to do with that?_

Magnus Bane was one of the most respected and feared (Mostly feared) beings in the Supernatural world. There was not a being alive-or undead for that matter- that wanted to get on the man’s bad side.

 

 Yes, he could be reasonable; when the mood struck. He wasn’t some tyrannical monster using any excuse to exact revenge on people for the slightest misstep. He’d actually known the man for quite a while. Worked with him when there were situations or disputes between members of his pack and some of the Magics. Luke even met with him a couple times about various things that were big enough threats to the supernatural world to draw his attention. But it was always at  _his_  discretion. Magnus was extremely powerful and did not waste his time on matters that were beneath him. And you sure as hell did not just ‘order’ Magnus Bane to do anything.

 

Honestly he was surprised when Alec said he’d found him at the crime scene. Luke wouldn’t have thought something as relatively small as five somewhat odd human deaths would be enough to really garner his attention. He’d actually considered calling him, asking if he had a bit of time could he possibly look into it - but had put that thought aside almost immediately, shelving it as a last resort.

 

He knew Magnus, had spent quite a bit of time with him over the years. Luke wouldn’t exactly call them  _friends_ , but the guy generally seemed amused by him (Mainly by making as many dog jokes as possible when he was around). It seemed like Magnus likes him enough that Luke was fairly sure he could ask a small favor without having to worry about repercussions.

 

 _Luke_  knew Magnus was fairly reasonable (most of the time anyways), that didn’t mean the other Supernaturals at the station knew this. Nearly every time he’d had dealings with Magnus he’d made a point to go see him- mostly as a sign of respect, but also because he knew the High Warlock Of Brooklyn coming into the station would be a total fiasco.

 

And he was absolutely right. Usually Supernaturals are pretty good at keeping their cool in front of the humans…but then again usually they’re not in the same room as what is quite possibly the most powerful warlock in existence.  Most of them reacted about the same way the humans would if a bright purple tiger wandered into the precinct. They froze, paled, and gawked, more than a few just left the precinct entirely. Brock, the loud, obnoxious ogre who’s in every other week for violent, drunken idiocy was like half a step away from hiding under a desk (Luke saw the security feed- If he could have fit he probably would have).

 

The humans were understandably baffled because all they saw was the head detective bringing in some guy who looked like he’d just came from a club, and going by his behavior maybe had a bit to drink (or something), strutting through the place like he hadn’t a care in the world.

 

_So yeah, that was going to be kinda hard to explain, but they’d figure a way, later…_

 

After he dealt with the whole ‘his best detective unknowingly hauling in for questioning one of the most powerful beings in existence’ thing. As soon as someone snapped out of it enough to come tell him what was going on he’d rushed in there, hoping to put a stop to it before Alec insulted or offended the Warlock.

 

He picked up the pace a bit when he got to the hallway, could already feel the power radiating from the room. He’d all but burst in, not really knowing what he’d find. This was most definitely  _not_  what he’d been expecting. Luke nearly swallowed his tongue at the sharp, sardonic, demanding tones Alec was using with the warlock. He’d never seen anyone talk to Magnus like that, doubted anyone did.

 

He couldn’t believe Alec of all people was- he  _had_  to feel the danger. Magnus was absolutely buzzing with power, eyes flashing, power flickering about his arms, licking the air like flames. Luke had very nearly just grabbed his two detectives and pulled them out of the room to a safe distance…would have had he not caught a faint note of something else under the near overpowering magic that made him hesitate…

 

_Ah…_

 

That explains it…Magnus was attracted to the detective; he was enjoying this. The little light show/power display wasn’t from rage  _(thank god)._ He wasn’t angered by Alec’s forcefulness, he was  _excited_  by it. Baiting the detective into reacting, flexing his power, seeing him react, shake it off and just come right back at him…

 

_Great, cause what could possibly go wrong there?_

 

And he had it cleared! He’d vouched for Magnus and all but ordered Alec to let him go and cease his questioning. Magnus could have been on his way, no problem…

 

Well…I mean, okay yeah, it’d probably cause  _some_  problems. The detective’s sure to be suspicious. Alec was stubborn as hell. When he gets on something he’s like a dog with a _-(Oh wow…Magnus would have a field day with that)_  he’s tenacious, but Alec wouldn’t go against a direct order. Besides he’s smart…even if he DID think Magnus was up to something he’d realize soon enough he wasn’t behind the killings…

 

It’d of been fine…

 

_But NO…Magnus had to go and say he’s a freaking Private Eye!_

 

And ‘They should work the case together’. He’d had to cut in after Magnus’s little suggestion/offer/what the hell ever, this had to stop. The desire bouncing between the Warlock and the Detective was near palpable. Even poor Simon was trying to subtlety move away from the two, blushing brilliantly. Luke felt like he could barely breathe for it. He’d tried again getting Magnus to leave, but he’d pretty much just waved him off and went right back to playing with the detective, all but dismissing him.

 

Luke had practically fled the room – he felt kinda bad leaving Simon in there with them, but he figured Alec and Magnus being left completely alone in the room would…umm…yeah…j-it’d be bad. Besides the kid was smart, and usually a good peacemaker. And as he was human he wouldn’t be nearly choking from the damn arousal bouncing off the other two…

 

_‘Perhaps we should work together’_

Yeah right…that’d work out well. Cause like his precinct wasn’t already thrown into enough chaos just by an hour long visit from the warlock…

 

_He had FOUR officers and SIX suspects that were currently hiding in the damn records room!_

 

He is in so far over his head. He’s an Alpha werewolf and the Chief of the BPD. He’s strong and levelheaded and rational to a fault. But even he has his limits to what he can handle…

 

_And this would be it…_

 

_He needs someone to help wrangle the crazy warlock_

He sits down at his desk, leaning back against the chair; shaking his head, groaning aggravatedly, before finally reaching over grabbing his phone.

 

This is SO not a call he wants to make, the last thing he wants is to be indebted to this snarky, arrogant, scoundrel. He’d never hear the end of this…plus he liked the damn dog jokes even more than Magnus.

_As if the Supernaturals at the station weren’t on edge enough with the High Warlock of Brooklyn here._

 

Still, if there was one person that could talk some sense into the Warlock it’d be him. He sighed once more, exasperatedly hitting the button, setting through a couple rings, finally hearing the click.

 

“Hey Raphael, good morning...so…I have a bit of a situation…”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_His best friend was insane, that’s all there is to it._

 

He wakes up to a call from Chief Luke Garroway of the BPD, practically begging him to come down and get Magnus to stop tormenting his detective. Apparently while he was sleeping Magnus wandered onto a murder scene and caught the attention of his head detective as a possible suspect. Magnus could have gotten out of that easily enough; a flick of his wrist and the detective wouldn’t have even remembered seeing him…

 

But it would seem that the idiot found the detective attractive and rather than oh say-blank the whole ‘find him at a murder scene’ thing and just run into the guy somewhere NOT unbelievably suspicious and ask him out for coffee- he decided the best thing to do is to just throw every cheesy pick up line, innuendo, and embarrassingly desperate suggestion at the detective currently grilling him as a freaking MURDER suspect!

 

_And Luke had even given him an out…_

 

It could have ended there,  _ **should**_  have ended there. But Magnus Bane- High Warlock Of Brooklyn, one of the most powerful beings in existence, his best friend and the never-ending albatross of his eternal life and occasional bane of his existence- had to go and tell the totally annoyed, very suspicious, completely human Detective that HE was a private detective…

 

That he was starting a freaking Private Detective AGENCY!

 

_What the hell was he going to do with that?!_

And at this point they’re way the hell past the whole flick of a wrist, Jedi mind trick thing. The Entire precinct saw this ‘Detective Lightwood’ hauling Magnus in for questioning. They saw him walk through the station and over half the station practically lose their freaking minds because of a smug, overly pretty dude in clubware and WAY too much jewelry.

 

_Seriously, how do you spin that?_

What the hell?

 

It was so bad that Luke Garroway, Alpha werewolf and chief of the BPD, had to call HIM, nearly begging for help.

 

_Do you know how much of a headache something has to be for an Alpha werewolf to ask a Vampire for help?_

Raphael sighed, rolling his eyes already…

 

_Best friend or not, he doesn’t know why he puts up with this…_

 

##  _ 30 Minutes Later _

 

He arrives at the station, surprised to see that it looks all but dead. There’s a few officers milling around, but nothing like it should be, and it’s nearly all humans…

 

_Huh…_

That’s odd; the BPD is actually more than half Supernaturals, it’s very unusual to see so few of them around. Though he supposes from what Luke said of their reactions they may have simply made themselves scarce. Magnus did tend to make Supernaturals unaccustomed to him kind of twitchy.

 

“M-Mr. Santiago?”

 

He glances around curiously, spotting a young officer sitting at the front desk; he gives a slight, nervous wave, standing up to meet him. The guy’s slim and kind of gangly, nervously blinking large birdlike eyes.

 

He’s An Aderyn-dyn.

 

“Umm, chief Garroway said you’d be in…they’re just down the hall, Interview room 3, he said to go right in.”

 

Raphael tilted his head, raising his eyebrow. The guy gulped, taking a step back, nervously fussing with his shirt collar.

 

“And where is Luke at the moment?”

 

The officer-looking at his nametag- Officer Byrd  _(wow…original),_  shrugged gesturing faintly towards a hallway.

 

“He went that way…A-a few of the officers are in the observation room…umm…I think he’s trying to get them to get back to work, but they’re all kinda on edge…”

 

Raphael chuckled faintly, shaking his head

 

“Mags is causing a bit of a stir I take it?”

 

He nodded like a bobble head, large eyes widening even more,

 

“S-someone said he told Alec he’s a Private Detective, that he’s working the case…they they’ll work the case  _together_ …that’s not true…

 

R-right?”

 

Raphael sighed, shrugging faintly…

 

“I do not know, I just woke up, but it’d hardly be the craziest thing he’s ever done.”

 

Officer Byrd whimpered faintly,

 

Raphael rolled his eyes

 

“I’ll see what I can do, if I can possibly get him to come to his senses.”

 

Byrd breathed a sigh of relief, practically slumping back down into his chair, giving a slight nod. Raphael turned from him, making his way through the bullpen towards the interview rooms.

 

He slowed once he reached the hall. He could already feel Magnus’s power, snapping, and flickering (Now wonder why Luke was so concerned). Tilting his head he zeroed in on the room, trying to find out what he was walking into.

 

There were three heartbeats in the room, Magnus’s was a bit quicker than usual, but it most definitely wasn’t from anger…

 

 _Ugh_ …

 

_He really didn’t need to know that much about his best friend._

 

Another was absolutely furious; it had that nervous tic of an adrenalin rush, mixed with irritation, and a bit of a giddy thrill.

 

Well…At least Magnus making a complete idiot of himself wasn’t entirely in vain …the guy definitely was attracted (Suspicious as hell and nearing his last nerve, but interested nonetheless.)

 

The last heartbeat in the room was different. It was rather quick, kind of nervous, but trying to stay calm. Seemed to be handling the situation fairly well, all things considered.

 

“-and stop calling yourself a ‘detective’ it’s downright insulting to actual detectives!”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

 

_That was not a tone people generally took with Magnus, he’d never seen him tolerate something so demanding._

“Now my darling detective, no need to get so  _defensive_ …I was merely stating the facts.”

 

Raphael could hear the smirk,

 

“It’s not a fact! I-”

 

“Alec, I don’t think he meant it like that. He just said he found something that we didn’t; which is kinda true, none of us did. It was a great catch Magnus and we definitely should go back to the other scenes and check for more. It might really help. I think this’ll be good for all of us…I mean, it doesn’t matter who finds what so long as we figure out what’s going on and stop it, right?” the voice paused with a faint, optimistically hopeful uptick…

 

_It was oddly endearing_

“You are quite right sweetheart…”

 

He also heard an aggravated sigh which seemed to be in agreement

_Hmm…this guy actually was pretty good…maybe he'd at least have help wrangling the warlock._

 

“Alright, great, so Alec, did the markings look like the echocian writing?”

 

 _“Echocian?”_  Magnus asked, a slight, amused hitch to his voice, he covered it well, the humans probably wouldn't catch it, but he's known Magnus for over a century s-

 

"Uh...yeah, the markings on the bodies, it mentioned it in the news but we didn't release that part. They’re all over the victims. We looked into it and it's supposed to be the language of angels...

 

Why did you find something that said otherwise?”

 

_Very perceptive... usually Mags is pretty good at bluffing_

 

"No my dear, it was merely rather unexpected. Unusual deaths and bizarre markings don't generally conjure up images of angels."

 

A faint sharp laugh,

 

“ _That_  I can actually agree with you on.” The deeper, sarcastic voice said

 

“Why thank you gorgeous.” Magnus purred, (Raphael could practically hear him batting his eyes)- he didn’t even bother keeping in his own eyeroll

 

_Subtlety was never really Magnus’s strong suit…_

 

An Aggravated humph was all the answer he got from the detective,

 

"Yeah so, it's really weird to us too. There's been a lot of really odd things going on and people are totally freaking about this. The public’s minds are running wild- they're claiming it’s monsters, vampires, witches... we've even got reports of werewolves running in Central Park-

 

It's really wild. The stress must be getting to them.

 

Anyways, cause there’s no defensive marks or anything I kind of had the idea that maybe the markings were supposed to be like protection from things that are not angelic, you know?”

 

_Hmm...Interesting idea..._

Perhaps Magnus’s interest in the case wasn’t just desperately trying to pick up a hot detective. If humans were beginning to notice Supernaturals this definitely had to be fixed sooner rather than later. Magnus’s reaction to the Echocian indicated he definitely knew what it was- and it most definitely was NOT anything ‘Angelic’.

 

“They’re actually not tattoos, they’re brands, dozens of them, all done simultaneously, a-”

 

_Well that’s pleasant…_

_Yeah, as far as he knows there’s no such thing as ‘angelic protection brands’- Think he missed that lesson in Sunday school…_

Okay something major was going on here…generally random dead languages seared into flesh never meant anything good…

 

_Maybe he should get in there and find out what else is going on…_

He opened the door silently, slipping in, Magnus catching sight of him first, the detectives still focused on him.

 

“x thing, but it just seems so unusual all the marks being made at the same time…we were thinking possibly a cult- I mean we didn’t WANT to think that b-

 

Oh hi…”

 

 The younger detective trails off, catching sight of him, sending a faint curious smile,

 

_Wow…_

 

The guy had slightly wavy light brown hair and wide, unbelievably warm golden brown eyes with relatively soft features and an impossibly sweet smile.

 

He was absolutely adorable…

 

“Umm…hola…” Raphael offered, momentarily flummoxed, his natural charm and finesse totally escaping him.

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, smirking faintly,

 

The dark haired detective was looking at him calculatingly, not really sure what to make of the new comer, but already suspicious.

 

The younger detective with the cute smile turned a bit more, facing him, tilting his head curiously,

 

“Hi, did you need help with something? Were you looking for someone?”

 

_Aww…he sounded almost concerned…and that may be the first time he’s ever not thought that sarcastically_

He snapped out of it, shaking off whatever that was, giving a slight eyeroll and a charming smile.

 

“Yes I was,  _him_.” he said gesturing towards Magnus,

 

“Apparently he cannot be left unsupervised for more than a few hours. I should have known better, my apologies.” He slipped closer to the table, gaze flickering between the two detectives but lingering on the younger one,

 

“I do hope he wasn’t too much trouble?” he added

 

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes,

 

“Raph, I don’t need supervision…I am perfectly fine on my own.”

 

He scoffed,

 

“Mags you are in a police station being questioned in connection to multiple murders…”

 

“That doesn’t p-”

 

“Yes, it does. It more than proves it. Just stop whatever you’ve been doing that has that detective clearly contemplating taping your mouth shut and this one having to run circles trying to keep him from trying.”

 

 “He’s n-”

 

 “No, he’s right. I totally am…” Alec interrupts,

 

 Magnus gasped exaggeratedly,

 

 Alec just shrugged, shooting a faint smirk at Magnus before shifting his gaze over to Raphael,

 

“So who are you…besides a faint voice of reason for that one?” he asks nodding towards Magnus

 

Behind the glass Raphael heard nervous mumbling, but Magnus just quirked his eyebrow, leaning towards the detective, a bit of challenge and a whole lot of interest sparking in his flickering cat eyes,

 

_Oh yeah…no way he’s getting Magnus to just leave this guy alone…_

_He’s hooked_

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head faintly, turning his attention to the detective,

 

“I wouldn’t go quite that far…that really would be a fulltime, round the clock kind of thing- I do try though.

 

Raphael Santiago. And you are?” he asked, pretending not to know,

 

“Detective Alec Lightwood.”

 

 Raphael nodded, shifting over, giving a curious smile,

 

“And you?”

 

The younger man blinked faintly in surprise, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, heartbeat picking up a few tics…

 

“Oh…umm…I….S-Simon, Lewis…Detective Simon Lewis. Hi Raphael, nice to meet you.”

 

Raphael reached forward, taking his hand, shaking it, lingering.

 

“It is nice to meet you too…Detective Simon Lewis.”

 

Simon gave a slight almost giggling laugh, before blushing brighter, glancing away, fidgeting a bit,

 

“Umm…I s-so…not that I mind or anything, you know…but umm…what are you doing here?”

 

Raphael gave a faint wave, gesturing towards Magnus,

 

 “Well, I heard he was down here at the station; I figured he must have found something at the scene and decided to bring it to the people working the case officially; though I do not know how  _that_  translated to him being questioned as a suspect…but…well…it IS Magnus…so there’s really very little that surprises me at this point.”

 

Alec tilted his head, suspicion slipping back into his expression,

 

 “How’d you know he found something?”

 

Again Raphael shrugged,

 

“Well, I knew he’d been following the case in the news, and with the new business it was just a matter of time until he began investigating. Loath as I am to admit it in front of him, he’s actually quite sharp and does have a bit of a knack for finding things others miss.

 

You were going over the case with him when I came in so I take that to mean we’re working the case with you.”

 

Simon perked up, smile brightening even more,

 

“’We’? So, you’re working the case too?”

 

_Wow, he could actually hear the officers in the next room’s breath stop_

“Don’t you dare…” Luke breathed

 

Raphael gave a faint shrug, nodding,

 

“Yes, I’m his partner in the detective agency; we’ll both be working the case with you.”

 

From the other side of the glass he heard a faint thump, and shocked, panicked murmurs…

 

“Umm…chief…I heard they’re looking for officers in the 10th…”

 

“I hate you so much right now…and I know damn good and well you heard that, you obnoxious, undead, bastard.”

 

Raphael glanced slyly towards the glass, giving a faint smirk and quick wink to Luke in acknowledgment before turning back to Simon, leaning closer, flashing a charming smile,

 

“So you were saying you’re thinking a cult?”

 

“My cousin works with Newark PD, I think he can get me on there…”

 

From behind the glass Raphael heard an annoyed groan that was actually far closer to a growl, along with a faint repetitive sound that was clearly a head thunking lightly against the glass.

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Aderyn-dyn=_** Bird-Man
> 
>  
> 
> -I wanted more shifters than just werewolves- I really liked on grimm having all the different creatures rather than just the one standard…I’m going to have a bunch I think, just makes it more interesting-
> 
>  
> 
> I know Alec didn’t seem quite so confrontational here but I think after 30 minutes of Simon playing peacemaker he’s at least somewhat resigned to working with them
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyways, what do you think so far?_
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. Keep Your Friends Close…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Now Alec’s sure everyone’s lost their minds… especially his partner…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey! Whole chapter in one day!_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

“Alec, come on…we’re a bit old for the whole silent treatment thing…and I for one am SO not capable of that.”

 

Alec glared, shaking his head, gesturing agitatedly,

 

“I can’t believe you agreed to this Simon! You didn’t even back me up!”

 

Simon sighed,

 

“I’m sorry, I know I should have said something, but what could we do? Luke ordered you to drop it, that you could not question him anymore. I know you don’t necessarily like the guy, but he did find something we missed.”

 

“Yeah but _how_ did he find it Simon? You didn’t see the scene, I mean you could literally only see the marks if you were less than a foot away, and even then only when you were specifically looking for them. And one of them was almost totally masked by graffiti, so it was even harder to see than the rest of them.

 

No way in hell he ‘just noticed them’.”

 

He shrugged

 

“I don’t know how he did, but it’s something we didn’t have before.”

 

“Yeah b-”

 

Simon groaned, putting his hand up,

 

“Alec, I know okay? I get it, I really do…but tell me this- do you honestly think Magnus is our killer?”

 

He hesitated, before shaking his head,

 

“No…the guys shady as hell and definitely into something- maybe a lot of things- He could absolutely be connected to it, but I don’t think he’s the one actually behind it.”

 

Simon tilted his head,

 

“You thinking maybe he’s in the cult?”

 

Alec gave a surprised laugh,

 

“Uh no…maybe **_leading_** it, but he’s far too bullheaded to be any kind of follower…after all he ‘doesn’t generally take orders’.” Alec mimicked, rolling his eyes,

 

Simon chuckled, quirking his eyebrow in surprise,

 

“He actually said that?”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“What’d you say?”

 

“I told him it’s a police station and he’s a suspicious person I found at a crime scene so he doesn’t really have a choice.”

 

Simon gave a shocked bark of a laugh, eyes widening,

 

“Oh man, bet he loved that…he must have been fuming,”

 

Alec glanced away trying to cover his blush, scratching at the back of his neck nervously,

 

“Uh…no…just seemed to make him want to annoy me more; guy would. Not. Stop. Flirting. Even when it was totally obvious I wasn’t going to fall for his little act.” he shrugged, huffing faintly,

 

“Act?”

 

“Yeah, act…I mean, come on it was _way_ too obvious… had to be an act. Why else would that guy be practically throwing himself at me?”

 

Simon quirked his eyebrow,

 

“Uhh….cause he thinks you’re hot?”

 

Alec scoffed, shaking his head

 

“Oh right! No way someone who looks like that is gonna act that desperate for me…not without some kind of ulterior motive.”

 

Simon shook his head,

 

“I don’t think so…think he just kinda sucks at the whole ‘subtle flirting thing’. He’s definitely into you.”

 

“Simon h-”

 

“Alec, dude; I was there. The guy was looking at you like he wanted to devour you. Pretty sure if I hadn’t been there he’d of jumped you over the table….hell a couple times I thought he would even _with_ me there.”

 

Alec sputtered, blushing brilliantly,

 

“W-what…n-come on, don’t be ridiculous, it was all just an act; he was just trying to get a rise out of me.”

 

Simon quirked his eyebrow, Alec blushed even brighter,

 

“ _I didn’t mean like that!_   God, just drop it, okay? It wouldn’t matter even if he was actually interested in me.”

 

“Which he **_totally_** is,”

 

Alec huffed, shaking his head,

 

“H-”

 

“You’re interested in him to.”

 

“I am not!”

 

Simon rolled his eyes,

 

“Right; we’ve been partners for over a year, I know you. You’re one of the most levelheaded, calm, rational people I know. _Yeah_ you can be rude and kinda abrupt, but you do NOT purposefully antagonize a suspect, you do not snark at a suspect, you are always professional…

 

I have never seen you act like that in an interrogation before.”

 

Alec scoffed

 

“That’s because I’ve never had a suspect in an interrogation so obnoxious before.”

 

“Or one as hot…”

 

Alec groaned, glaring faintly at him, _(it almost covered the blushing)_

 

“Oh, I’m not some hormone crazed teenager! Just because the guys mind numbingly gorgeous doesn’t mean I can’t remain professional…”

 

Simon gave a bark of laughter,

 

“You were SO not professional in there-”

 

Alec gave a frustrated growl, gesturing erratically,

 

“Yeah, alright, I know okay? I admit it, I lost my cool. But that had nothing to do with how hot he is and everything to do with his-his, _Magnus-ing.”_ He trailed off, unable to come up with a word to truly encompass the multitude of annoyances that made up the man.

 

Simon chuckled, shaking his head, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Alec, buddy; you are SO into him.”

 

Alec’s steps faltered, looking over at Simon, shaking his head,

 

“I am NOT, and never say that again, we’re way past high school.”

 

Simon rolled his eyes,

 

“It doesn’t matter how I say it; you two are totally hot for each other… and I know that sounds like high school but that’s the only way to put it, so you just have to deal.”

 

Alec sighed, trying yet again,

 

“We are not! He’s the most obnoxious guy I’ve ever met! And he couldn’t stop irritating me.”

 

Simon scoffed, derisively,

 

 “Oh come on! The back and forth, the tension, purposefully pushing each other just to see a reaction. Wake up Alec, that in there? That was not an interrogation, it was basically foreplay.”

 

Alec sputtered eyes wide,

 

“It was not! How the hell did you get that?”

 

Simon gave him a deadpan look,

 

“Dude, once again, I was there- I thought I’d need to get a spray bottle to keep you two separate.”

 

Alec flushed, shaking his head agitatedly,

 

“We’re not-It’s not lik-Oh hell…-it doesn’t matter alright?

 

Even if I was attracted to him, it doesn’t matter. Yeah, the guys hot, and sexy and kind of annoyingly distracting. But there is something about him that just sets off every alarm I have. He may not be behind this crime, but no way he’s not into something shady as hell.

 

I don’t know why Luke vouched for him, I don’t know why he looked near terrified of what he’d find when he burst into the room, why he was in such a hurry to get him out of there- what he _thought_ was going to happen- but I know he was close to panicked when he came in.

 

I don’t know why when I brought him in half the station- cops and criminals alike- reacted as if a deadly predator wandered in.

 

I don’t know why one of the most arrogant, confrontational, mountain of a man I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting was cowering like a mouse, and actually flinched away from him.

 

I have no idea what this man is into, or what he is capable of, but he’s a hell of a lot more than some bored club owner playing detective. He’s into something, and every sense I have is telling me he’s one of the biggest threats I’ve ever encountered.

 

So yeah, I’ll admit; I think the guy’s hot…but I also think he’s the most dangerous person I’ve ever met and nothing you, or Luke or anyone else tells me is going to convince me otherwise.”

 

Simon sighed,

 

 “Alec I’m your partner- I'm always on your side. If your instincts are saying something's up with him, I’ll believe you. But we didn't have any moves; Luke said you had to let him go, at least this way we can keep an eye on him. And look at it this way; he found something that he really couldn’t have just stumbled on. Maybe he did know to look for them…which would mean he might know something about this case that we don’t. If that’s the case, better having him working with us than against us.

 

Maybe he is into something like you said; it’s possible he stumbled onto something connected to this. Maybe he had a crisis of conscious and this whole ‘private detective’ thing is a way to get the information to the proper authorities? Really what better way to catch a criminal than with another criminal?”

 

Alec huffed, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Sure, that’s what you’re thinking…You just want to flirt with Raphael.”

 

Simon smirked, giving a quick nod,

 

“Yes, absolutely...but at least while I'm doing that you can keep checking out Magnus.”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow

 

“Checking UP on him.”

 

Simon snorted, rolling his eyes, smirking at his partner. He turned opening his door, climbing into his car,

 

“Uh huh… keep telling yourself that.” he called, quickly pulling the door closed, turning the radio on, cutting off Alec’s comeback, chuckling to himself, pulling out of the parking lot.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Other-Other-Other-Other-Other _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**_ (Unknown) _ **

**__ **

Tilting his head, he watched the two men pulling away from the station. He slipped back further into the alleyway, leaning up against the wall, rubbing his face.

 

“But why him?”

 

“He’s perfect…a brave, loyal, honorable, defender of humanity. He’s strong, and his mind is sharp…

 

He will be the perfect final sacrifice.”

 

The man shook his head, glancing at the figure next to him,

 

“But he’s a cop.”

 

“Exactly; he has dedicated his entire life to protecting the public…to protecting humanity. He would sacrifice his life to protect others in a heartbeat…

 

In this way he could protect the entire human race.”

 

The man shook his head again

 

“I d-”

 

The other sighed, catching his shoulder, turning him, gesturing out towards the street, at the throng of people milling around. Everywhere he looked he caught sight of more of them. An iridescent woman with an ethereal glow. A creature with green skin and bat like ears standing on the steps of the precinct, talking to a man with horns and a guy with bird like features and large, reflecting eyes- all in uniform. A devil like creature, dark grey with large leathery wings draped about its shoulders like a cape, a guy with vicious looking fangs and sharp pointed features, eyes like a snake, A woman with deadly looking claws, glowing eyes and sharp fangs.

 

The other moved closer, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder, squeezing gently, leaning close.

 

“Look at them, everywhere; monsters hiding in plain sight, the humans are oblivious. You called me, asking for help with what you thought was an abnormality, a one in a million accident, I showed you the truth; found you worthy of the truth.

 

They are everywhere. Lurking just outside the humans view; they’re in your government, in law enforcement, near every position of power…there are so very many, it’s a plague…

 

It needs to be stopped. To protect humanity…

 

This is the only way.”

 

As he watched a woman and a young child stopped, idly chatting with an odd creature with scaly green skin and terrifying looking fangs. The creature smiled an impossibly wide mouth, stooping down, talking to the child, ruffling their hair, fingers tipped with sharp claws that glittered under the streetlight.

 

“Really, what are seven lives in comparison to the protection of the entire human race?”

 

He shivered, taking a deep breath, nodding quickly

 

“S-so, where are we going to find the sixth?” he asked, voice still troubled

 

The being smiled,

 

“I realize you don’t like this, of course you wouldn’t. You’re an honorable person; I would not be helping you otherwise. But I promise you are doing the right thing. These righteous peoples noble sacrifice will ensure the safety of the entirety of the human race; rid your world of these monsters…

 

It is the only way,” the being paused, squeezing his shoulder once more, looking him over, locking eyes with him,

 

You believe me…don’t you?”

 

He shrugged, nodding,

 

“Well of course I believe you, you’re an angel.”

 

The other smiled,

 

“Exactly.”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Simon being kinda sassy and sarcastic…think I’m playing that up a bit more in this series…
> 
>  
> 
> _Yeah…so NOT an angel…_
> 
> _I know no one was expecting that POV_
> 
> _WooHoo! Whole chapter up at once_
> 
> What do you guys think so far?
> 
>  


	8. And Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrap up… Magnus and Raphael have a drink
> 
> Simon reflects on the day  
> ***Also the titles of this and the last one really should be reversed, but it sounds weird like that***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:
> 
> _Okay honestly I haven’t got a chance to proofread, I will at work, sorry for any mistakes, I’ll fix them today…I couldn’t resist posting though…_
> 
> _Hopefully there’s nothing to glaringly wrong._
> 
> _Anyways, enjoy!_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

“I really can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?” Raphael said quirking his eyebrow the second they exited the portal

 

Magnus huffed, snapping his fingers, closing it,

 

“Oh it wasn’t that ba-”

 

“ _Not that bad!_ Mags; you were hauled in for questioning on multiple murders. The entire Brooklyn police department- nearly half of which are humans- saw this, and saw the other half of the stations reaction to you being hauled in!

 

You told an entirely human, completely suspicious, head detective you were opening a Private Detective Agency. I looked into his file- you know, while the rest of the precinct was panicking and Luke was trying to keep half the precinct from fleeing. The man’s smart; he’s been at that precinct for nearly a decade, and head detective for almost half of it.

 

He’s tenacious, doesn’t back down, and doesn’t just play nice so as not to rock the boat-”

 

“Mmm…I most definitely know that. It is quite…exciting.”

 

Raphael groaned, rolling his eyes,

 

“Yeah, I got that…sometimes having supernatural senses around your best friend REALLY sucks.”

 

Magnus chuckled, nodding towards the couch beside the fireplace, snapping his fingers fire roaring to life, brilliant violet flames irrupting before settling down fading to the normal reds and oranges, a touch of the violet remaining around the edges.

 

“Sorry darling…I know that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, drink?”

 

Raphael nodded, a glass appearing in each of their hands. Magnus’s a brilliant shimmering cocktail of some kind in an electric blue, his a wine glass that was most definitely not wine.

 

He smiled thanks, taking a seat on the couch, settling before giving a faint shrug, and a rather careless wave with his free hand,

 

“In general it’s not too bad; I can tune it out usually. But you know, you’re like family and I really am perfectly happy knowing as little as possible about what gets you going…

 

And unfortunately I now know that’s detectives on a power trip, and all the implications thereof.” He finished, shaking his head faintly before taking a drink.

 

Magnus laughed, waving him off slightly,

 

“Rather too much information I suppose...generally that stubborn, pushy, authoritative thing would annoy the hell out of me and I’d of put them in their place immediately ….but…” he trailed off sighing,

 

“Hmm…there is just something about this detective Lightwood that really gets to me.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes

 

 “Yeah, got that from the way you were acting.”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging,

 

“I know…I was far over the top but…oh, I just couldn’t help it. he’s just so gorgeous and the whole ‘deep, authoritative voice’ thing is sexy as hell, but there was just so much more to him.

 

He was sharp, and clever and utterly determined…I mean, I tried just letting a bit of my power through, and I know he sensed it, know he didn’t just brush it off, but he still continued right on along.

 

I think a few times he was purposefully baiting me into it...

 

I’ve never had anyone react to me like that. I even thought he may be a Gwir-dyst, just because I’ve never had anyone react to me so…but I didn’t see hate in his eyes, just annoyance, attraction and suspicion…and if there was a gwir-dyst in town, much less in law enforcement, we’d be seeing a lot of Supernaturals turning up dead.”

 

Raphael nodded

 

“Like I said he’s been there a decade, and BPD’s always had a really heavy concentration of Supernaturals- no way a gwir-dyst would be able to keep working there that long without drawing suspicion.”

 

Magnus nodded quickly,

 

“That’s my conclusion too. I don’t know what it was, but it was quite enthralling. He knew there was a threat, that’s why he was so very convinced I was involved, but he didn’t let it stop him…” he trailed off, shaking his head again,

 

“It was absolutely _addicting_.”

 

Raphael chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Well, that explains the lightshow and the poor officers panicking and running to the observation room.”

 

Magnus startled, 

 

“They _what_?”

 

He nodded, chuckling, 

 

“Oh yeah, when I got there place was pretty much deserted, a handful of humans and a really nervous Aderyn-dyn, Officer Byrd-”

 

Magnus snickered, Raphael nodded

 

“I know right? I asked him where Luke was and he said down the hall trying to get the other officers to go back to work as they were in the observation room.”

 

Magnus gave a rather delighted chuckle, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Ah so that explains the thump after your little announcement…was wondering what that was.”

 

Raphael chuckled, nodding quickly

 

“How did he take it…you know besides the whole banging his head against the wall?”

 

“Eh, about how you would expect; growling, grumbling, telling me how much he hates me…

 

So this’ll be fun.”

 

Magnus snickered again

 

“Think he’s regretting calling you in?”

 

“Oh absolutely…I’ll have to remember to bring him a treat when we start working the case, I can only handle so much barking after all.”

 

“Darling, you are terrible…this is going to be quite entertaining…isn’t it?”

 

Raphael smirked, nodding quickly,

 

“And you’ll get a chance to hit on your ‘serious, authoritative detective’ with the ‘sexy’ voice again…hopefully in a way that is not physically painful to watch.”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

 

“And you will get a chance to hit on his adorable partner.”

 

Raphael froze momentarily, shrugging, glancing away,

 

Magnus tilted his head

 

“Sweetheart, you are going to try are you not? I know you were quite taken with him.”

 

Raphael shrugged,

 

I don’t know…I want to, but I don’t do the whole random hook up thing…if I’m hitting on someone- for real, not just to get something from them or to freak them out- It’s because I’m genuinely interested in them. That I’d like to date them.” He trailed off, sighing, taking another drink,

 

“He’s human, trying to date a normal human is always dangerous; I really don’t like the idea of lying to him, but I can’t very well tell him the truth, you know how fragile humans psyche is when it comes to the Supernatural.

 

Plus there’s the ace thing. It throws a lot of people. Being asexual is one of the few honest things I could actually tell him about myself…but most humans know more about Vampires than Asexuals…and many think both are in the realm of fantasy.

 

I really like him…but I don’t know how I’d ever be able to cover everything about being a vampire…and I don’t know if I’d even have a chance if he knew I was ace…

 

So, I really don’t know…I’d like to try…but I honestly don’t know if I’d be brave enough to.” He finished softly, glancing down

 

Magnus sighed, slipping his arm around the younger man. He leaned into it, resting his head on Magnus’s shoulder, cuddling closer. It always made Magnus feel a bit special, he was the only person that ever really saw the vulnerable side of Raphael.

 

He’d known the boy for 125 of his 148 year long life. Met him before he even became a vampire…

 

It shouldn’t have happened…he should have been able to protect him, but he missed something, he was arrogant, and it cost Raphael his life.

 

Magnus regretted not being able to save him in his first life…but he was determined to help the boy have the best second life, possible. He taught him, helped him train, helped him get over the repulsion of feeding, control the bloodlust, protected him…even at times from himself.

 

Over the decades they’d grown closer, came to see each other as the family they didn’t have, came to rely on each other, protect one another, love each other.

 

To most everyone else Raphael seemed a strong, cocky, somewhat arrogant, snarky, showoff. At times ruthless, and if pushed far enough, a deadly threat to near anyone stupid enough to cross him.

 

_And, to be fair, he **was** all those things_

 

He was the leader of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan. You don’t really get to that position without being able to hold it. 

 

But that was just part of him. Magnus saw the other side. He was kind (When no one was looking), and fair, he was compassionate, he had a sharp wit and a great, rather dry- if dark- sense of humor.

 

He truly was one of the best people Magnus knew.

 

Magnus sighed, tugging him a bit closer, idly carding his fingers through his hair. Raphael relaxed a bit more, this always helped. It was something they’d done for much of the time they’ve known each other. A way to let the Vampire know that he had someone he could lean on- however he needed that. In the beginning it’d started just as a way for Magnus to let him know that he was okay; that being a vampire, or ace, or whatever else, being something that fell outside what was considered the norm, was okay.

 

That people still cared about him, loved him, wouldn’t shy away or avoid him…not anymore.

 

“I do hope you try darling, it may be difficult, but the boy seems beyond sweet and absolutely delightful. I couldn’t see the dear being anything but supportive and accepting.”

 

Raphael shrugged, giving a slight nod,

 

“I hope so…” he trailed off, lifting his head, glancing over at Magnus with a slight, very real, uncharacteristically hopeful smile,

 

“I really do like him.”

 

Magnus smiled warmly, nodding,

 

“Me too Darling.”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_Oh my god! What an absolutely insane day!_

Starting out the day with yet another murder in the string…no new evidence, just another poor dead innocent person, branded with markings. He’d put off suggesting a cult for as long as possible, but he’d had to bring it up, everything about this just felt ‘cult-y’. The similar dress, dozens of bizarre marks branded into the skin, no clear signs of what caused the death. He’d never heard of anything like it.

 

The writing being Echocian really threw them…Magnus definitely had a point; bizarre brands and unexplained deaths really don’t make you think ‘angel’.

 

_And how cool was it getting to meet them?!_

Though crazy circumstances

 

Man, Raphael was saying Magnus shouldn’t be left unsupervised…

 

_What about_ **_Alec?!_ **

 

_He leaves him alone for two hours and he ends up hauling The High Warlock of Brooklyn in for questioning!_

Like…y-you just don’t DO that! Ever…

 

Poor officer Phineas when he came to find him looked like he’d seen a ghost- he looked even greener than usual, bright orange eyes wide and fearful. He basically just stammered out Alec’s name and room 3 before making a dash for the break room.

 

He didn’t know what was going on…especially when he reached the hallway and felt a wave of power that sent a prickle all the way down his spine.

 

Oookay…clearly Alec had did something stupid and brought in someone he most definitely shouldn’t…that’d explain the terrified goblin, and the people he could see already huddling in the observation room.

 

He’d went in and was shocked, nearly floored when he saw who it was. I mean, not that he actually KNEW what Magnus Bane looked like, but he’d heard whispers…there was only one being he’d ever heard of with golden cat eyes and power that sparked violet.

 

There was no doubt in his mind that that was The High Warlock Of Brooklyn. That definitely explained the fear responses he was seeing in many of the Supernaturals he’d passed.

 

He had no idea how Alec had managed to actually bring in one of the most powerful being in the supernatural world…

 

_Or he_ **_hadn’t,_ **

 

Then he was in the room all of five minutes and wanted to tap on the glass of the observation room and ask one of them for a spray bottle…

 

Though that may not go over well…

 

For a lot of reasons…

_Spraying the High Warlock Of Brooklyn with a water bottle to keep him from jumping his partner probably wouldn’t go over too well…_

 

Simon’s life was far from perfect, but he kinda liked actually having it.

 

He got them distracted, drawing their attention away from flirting/baiting each other and onto the case (Well, mostly).

 

Still he was grateful when Raphael had showed up… _unbelievably_ _surprised_ , but grateful.

 

 

Once again for several reasons  

 

He couldn’t believe he met The High Warlock of Brooklyn **_and_** the Head of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan.

 

_He couldn’t wait to tell Kevin what he missed when he was sick!_

 

  
I mean yeah, he'll have to be really careful with them around. They were way more powerful than any supernatural he's ever met, but still it should be fine. None of the others down at the station suspected he was anything other than human: Kevin assured him they couldn't see anything different so he should be okay.

 

It _would_ be okay...

 

_And he'd get to spend more time with Raphael..._

 

Raphael seemed great; way nicer than he’d ever heard (Also WAY better looking, oh my goodness…he knew Vampires generally had a bit extra magnetism but… _ **geez**_ …)

 

He had no clue what was up with the whole ‘Private Detective agency thing’- though if it meant he got more chances to see/flirt with Raphael he was ALL for it-

 

 But one thing was for sure;

 

If this was big enough to catch the attention of the head of the Brooklyn Vampire clan  _ **and**_  The High Warlock Of Brooklyn it had to be pretty damn big.

 

He was really glad they’d have some extra help…

 

_He had a feeling they were gonna need it._

 

#  _ The End _

#  _ For Now _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> So…anyone see that coming?
> 
> I like Magnus and Raphael’s relationship
> 
> Kay I know it’s a bit abrupt but I’m gonna start the next one pretty soon, picking up the next day when they began investigating. FYI in this series I think I may do this at times- I know the first 3 will kind of flow together; carrying on where the last left off…
> 
> These three will play more like a serial rather than individual episodes…those’ll pick up starting with the forth.
> 
> So…I kinda think I got ahead of myself. I’ve mentioned that I tend to think of these series more like a show- so I kinda see the stories almost as episodes in season.
> 
> 10 seems to be a good number for a season…that’s what I had for my other one, and it seems like a good amount here too.
> 
> Like I said I kinda got ahead of myself and kind of have the first season worked out:
> 
> (I know it seems a bit presumptuous but that’s just how my mind seems to work.)
> 
> I’ll give you all the titles now…when we get to the story before that I’ll give a description of it; until then you guys can try to guess-
> 
> -Plus I have a weakness for cheesy puns, and odd quirky titles, so it’s fun to share-
> 
> Episodes:
> 
>   1. No Such Thing As Monsters
>   2. Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing
>   3. Family Matters
>   4. Panic At the Disco
>   5. Hex- Games
>   6. Love Bug
>   7. I Dream Of Djinn
>   8. Jace Case
>   9. A Hair-ier Situation
>   10. Looking Through Your Eyes
> 

> 
>  
> 
> ***So, I know I’m about two weeks early for the whole ‘New Year’s Resolution’ thing but what the heck***
> 
> So I intend to be VERY busy this next year
> 
> I all these stories for this series
> 
> I have most of season 2 of my Psych! It’s Magnus series worked out,
> 
> Also I plan to have all my Other series started before the end of next year-
> 
> Which doesn’t seem like THAT much, until you realize I’m apparently incapable of writing anything super short and that’s 8 MORE verses I want to  dive into as well.
> 
> By the end of the year (next year 2019) I plan to have 10 verses going- this is the order I plan to start them in- (Though the last one the very first episode could technically be My ‘the Truth is REALLY out there Story from the 1st series:
> 
>   1. Psych! It’s Magnus Verse (‘Verse 1)
>   2. Slightly Evil Magnus (SEM) Verse                     (‘Verse 2)
>   3. Imaginary Friends Verse (‘Verse 3)
>   4. X-Files Verse (‘Verse 4)
>   5. Magnus The ACTUAL Psychic Verse (‘Verse 5)
>   6. Primeval Time Travel Verse (‘Verse 6)
>   7. 40’s Noir Verse (‘Verse 7)
>   8. Supernatural High School Verse (‘Verse 8)
>   9. Simon The Not-So-Super-Spy Verse (‘Verse 9)
>   10. SEM and The Librarians Verse (‘Verse 10)
> 

> 
> So…umm yeah, I’ll be pretty busy.
> 
> _But it’ll be a hell of a lot of fun_
> 
> _Thanks SO much for reading and commenting_


End file.
